A Taste of Pandora
by babydoll619
Summary: Leon meets the girl of his dreams but will he be able to ask her? And will the team help him out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: babydoll619  
**Title: ****A Taste of Pandora**  
**Fandom**: Post TFATF  
**Pairing**: Leon/OFC  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the franchise, I'm simply borrowing characters for our enjoyment.  
**Summary**: Leon gets to meet his dream girl but will he take a chance to ask her out?  
**Archive**: Just Ask before you do.  
**Feedback**: Always looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:** _This version, the movie happened but all the characters remained alive and together. There were charges against Dom and team but not enough evidence could have taken them to prison since the cops got there too late. Also, the team have been together minus Brian since they were in grade school. ;)_

It was the feel of the sun hitting his face that made him open his eyes. Upon opening them, he looked out to the beautiful sight of the sun starting to set beyond the trees. Off in the distance he watched the wind blow through the branches, making it look like the trees were gently waving at him. Briefly getting hit by the gentle cool breeze, his ears caught the sound of a giggle. Turning his head over to the sound, he spotted the fragile frame of a caramel skinned woman with long dark wavy hair. She smiled at him before she turned and ran for the sunset.

Entering the tall garden maze, he couldn't help but go after her. He just had to get his hands on her. Within the first few steps, he looked up to see the sky still filled with light. Hearing the woman's giggle, he looked down the long path and saw her backside as she turned the first corner. He chuckled for some reason and began chasing her. He was a pretty good runner but each time he got close, she turned another corner. He must've been chasing her for a good time because the moment he turned what must have been the hundredth corner, he lost track of her. In a long passage way, he came to a part of the maze that he could only turn left or right. Standing in the middle, he debated which path to take. Closing his eyes, he waited long enough to feel the wind blowing on his right. He had the feeling of letting the wind push him to take the left. Going with the wind, he came around the last path that led to the middle of the maze.

Looking around, he took in the scene of small trimmed bushes shaped into hearts. His eyes followed the small gravel paths leading to a small fountain surrounded by tulips. Sitting on the stone bench, his eyes settled on the beauty of his chase. She bathed in the bit of light left of the day in a long flowing skirt, a black thin strap tank accompanied by a silver waist belt, silver bracelets and a silver chain necklace. Her bare feet peaked under her skirt as she let the gravel touch her smooth skin.

Walking over to her, he sat down next to her and watched her stay still. As if looking like a statue, he reached up and caressed her cheek. Triggered by his touch, she moved her face towards him. A smile appeared on her face before she opened her eyes. In the mist of things, her crystal blue eyes met his green ones. Her dark warm skin compared to his light cool touch, electrified his inner core.

Her smile grew bigger as she let him continue to touch her. When her own hand reached up, she felt the smooth skin of his cheek before she closed her eyes and took in his image. He watched her and knew she was special. He never saw those bright eyes on her type of skin tone. It was breath-taking and yet he wanted to see them again. Drifting his eyes to her lips, he got the urge to taste them. He felt like it was the last thing he wanted before it all went away.

Far off in the horizon, the sun made its last shine before it finally fell behind the trees, leaving a darkening sky for the two in the middle of the garden. As his lips finally touched hers, his body gently trembled until it finally shook his whole body. The garden around them darkened until black, and bit by bit everything disappeared.

When he finally opened his eyes, the garden was no longer there. He found himself staring up at the ceiling fan turning with the slight humming noise it made. Sighing, he wished to get back to sleep but as he turned over in his bed, he was thrown off, when the pounding at his door scared him.

"Come on Leon. Time to get back to the garage!" He heard Letty's voice shout out as he heard her walk away from his bedroom door.

Another sigh escaped him as he threw his legs over his bed and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Leon sat there for a second before getting up. Before he left his room, he made a quick look in the mirror. Checking his hair out, his thoughts went to his dream. He remembered every detail and that's saying something because he hardly dreamed and when he did, it was bits and pieces. Hearing the revving of the car, he shook his head and hurried out to get back to work.

Later that day, while Dom and Letty were talking about their plans for the night, Leon was tucked under the car he was working on. He was quiet for most of the time that when it came to customers, Letty and Dom were handling them all of them.

About an hour before closing, in walked a dark-skinned woman. She was normally short in the black wedges she was wearing, she added about two inches to her height. She went over to the counter and smiled when Dom walked over. "May I help you?" His deep tone didn't surprise the women. She thought it fit him well.

Grinning, she nodded as she stood at the counter, looking at him confidently. "Yeah, I came for a pick up. The Black Skyline. Under the name of Ryder." Her soft tone compared to his, made her look fragile but she was far from it.

Dom looked at her and thought she was beautiful. Her dark brown wavy hair settled around her shoulders. Her figure beautifully shaped under her faded blue tight jeans, a white wife-beater, and a black blazer with a silver chain necklace that rested over slightly big bust.

Quickly bringing his thoughts back to the present and before Letty caught him checking the woman out, Dom smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah. Come with me." He gestured her to come around the counter as he grabbed the clipboard.

She followed him and noticed his dark jeans and grease stained wife-beater. Glancing away, she saw Letty looking at her. Feeling of being watched made her uncomfortable but it was quickly pushed aside when they stopped by a white Honda Civic. "Leon, you done with the skyline?" Dom asked as he crouched down to hear his reply.

Leon crawled out from under the car and looked up at Dom before his eyes came across the woman. It was her, he thought. Completely bewildered, Leon observed every detail of her physique. She had the height, the skin tone, and the hair. Even the smile but when his eyes met hers, Leon blinked. Instead of the blue, they were a dark brown. "Leon," He heard Dom's voice.

Blinking rapidly, he turned to look at his friend. "Umm...yeah it's done Dom." He looked back to the woman and saw her plain as day. A sad feeling came over him as he realized that after all, it wasn't the woman of his dream. He cleared his through as he stood up to his full height. "I'll..."

Dom saw him check out the woman and smirked. It had been awhile since he caught his friends be completely stunned by a chick. Hiding his enjoyment, he nodded towards his office. "Get the keys." When Leon slowly left, Dom looked at the woman and smirked. "Sorry about him."

The short woman nodded and smirked. "It's fine." Shortly, Leon returned and handed the keys directly to her. "Thank you," she looked at him before Dom stepped closer.

"Just have to sign this and let Ryder know. We fixed up the problem and did the tire alignment." Dom handed her the clipboard and a pen. She nodded as she took it willingly and signed it.

Leon watched her signed and added, "Yeah, I also fixed the air conditioning, so it blows out clean and faster."

She looked up at him and grinned. Seeing his green eyes and dark hair, she thought it made him look even more handsome than he already was. She caught a glimpse of his work outfit that consisted of jeans, a out-worn basketball jersey and black work boots. She admired his style but figured he didn't care much about his clothes because he was covered in grease. "Thanks, I'll let him know." She blinked and turned her head. Looking back to Dom, she handed over the clipboard and then shook his hand. "Thanks again. You guys have a good day." She then walked the way, Dom showed her where the car would be.

When the woman was gone and far from hearing, Dom looked at Leon. He chuckled as Leon continued to watch her. "Could you drool anymore, Leon?"

Leon heard him and blinked a couple of times before he cleared his throat. "Nah. She just looked so familiar."

Arching an eyebrow, Dom looked at him confused. "Never seen her before. Are you sure?"

Leon sighed and shook his head. "I could be just tripping something, Dom."

Dom nodded and decided to drop the matter. He patted Leon's shoulder and then said, "Well whatever it is, get over it. We need to close up shop soon." He walked away to place the papers in order.

Outside, the woman got in the car and then reached into her purse. She dialed her friend's phone and sat in the driver's seat as she waited for him to answer. Once he picked up, her eye began to bug her. "Hey, I got your car." She blinked a few times before her eyes began to water. "Shit." She closed them and searched for her eye drops.

"Thanks, sweets. What's wrong?" the male friend asked.

"Nothing, just these contacts are killing me." She grabbed her eye drops and the contact case. She needed to get them out before it got worse.

"Then take them off. You have been wearing them for a while now."

Putting the phone on speaker, she put it down while she took off her contacts. Behind those brown eyes, laid her crystal blue eyes. "Yeah I know, but I like them." She put in her drops and then looked into her compact mirror. Looking at herself, she felt the itch go away.

"Honestly, I think you look way better without them."

She giggled and shook her head as she put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, but I just don't like perverts looking at me so much. With my brown eyes, they just stop staring." She replied; even though she still got men to look at her. Sometimes, she felt like they could see her natural eyes behind the contacts but she only wore them because she just wanted to fit into society. At least that's how she felt because her dark skin and blue eyes always were a crowd stopper.

"I never will understand you. But just get your butt over here so we could switch cars." He hung up before she could say a word. She tossed her phone to the passenger seat and closed up the contacts case before she settled in the car. Turning it on, she smirked as she felt the blast of cold air in the car before pulling out to drive.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Upon going home, Leon ended up in his room. He was supposed to shower but for the day, he was simply tired. Laying in his bed, he drifted off to sleep. It didn't take him long before he was dreaming again. And, his dream took him into complete darkness before a soft light illuminated an empty building space. The light settled outside the bare windows making it seem like daylight. Looking around him, he focused on the brick walls. Seeing the wood panels in the middle of the room and the flooring, he continued to look around before taking a step forward. "Come to me," he heard. Turning his head to the voice, he spotted her.

Seeing her backside as she ran from her hiding spot across to the other side, he heard her say, "Find me, Leon." He smirked. "Wait," he replied to her before he followed her. It was like another maze only this time he could see through the aisle and saw her each move. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face him. He watched her smile as she stood there and looking like an angel. Her dark hair was down again and resting by her shoulders. Her brown skin peeking under her blue short shorts and a man's dark blue with white stripes dress shirt.

Continuing his steps closer to her, he felt his heart skip a beat. Blinking and licking his lips, he reached out to her. His fingers touched her soft skin and his eyes met her blue eyes. She looked up to him, being that she was short and not wearing shoes. "You look good in my shirt," he said. She smiled before licking her lips. She leaned her head back even more allowing him access to kiss her. A grin appeared on his lips as he gently laid a small kiss on her forehead. Feeling her hands go to his waist and then gripping his shirt, he looked at her before she closed her eyes. Leon leaned towards her lips and while he was mere inches from hers, his own eyes closed.

Unfortunately that kiss never came because the moment he closed his eyes, the distance sound of his door opening and the harsh push against his bed, broke Leon out of his dream. For a second, he was scared but then his eyes focused on his pillow and he turned to hear Jesse chuckling.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." He reached over and grabbed a discarded automobile magazine that was on the floor.

"Was I?" Leon replied in a sleepy tone. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to his alarm clock. It was almost eight in the evening. He had fallen asleep for an hour.

Jesse nodded as he already was onto a different topic. Flipping through the pages, he quickly got tired of it and tossed it onto Leon's bed. "Come on, let's go get some grub." He messed up Leon's hair and jolted towards the door before Leon hit him. To mess with Leon's hair is liked tempting the beast.

Leon looked at his clothes and figured he'd change before leaving his room. Going over to his closet, he came upon the dark blue dress shirt with white stripes. His thoughts went to his dream and a smirk came across his face. His dream girl did look amazing to him. 'If only she was real', he thought. Shoving his thoughts away, he quickly shed his dirty clothes and replaced them with clean ones. Putting on that shirt, he rolled up the sleeves and left it unbuttoned to show off his black wife-beater underneath. Applying more gel to his hair and sleeking it back, he grabbed his wallet and keys before meeting the rest of the team in the living room.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the neighborhood, the short brown-skinned blued eyed woman opened the door to her house. Taking off her black suede wedges, she carefully stepped into the living room. She wanted to go to her room unseen. However, her foot landed on the only squeaky floorboard giving away her position. "Hold it right there," a deep voice crept into the room from the kitchen.

Turning around, she came to look upon an older man. "Hi daddy." She smiled as she looked at his graying dark hair and matching brown skin.

Dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans with loafers, the man stepped closer to her. He eyed her carefully before he leaned in and picked up on the usual scent. "You smell like burnt rubber." He got upset and moved to sit in his favorite lazy boy chair. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you near that stadium." He came to the conclusion that she was around racers since it was starting to be filled with them at the local baseball stadium.

She sighed and knew her father was just being very overprotective of her. She also knew he meant well but she was starting to get tired of him always in her business. Turning, she went over to him and got on her knees beside him. "I know, but Ryder was there with my car."

With an arched eyebrow, he growled out. "Why?"

"He asked me to pick up his car at the mechanics."

"And he couldn't do it?"

Another sigh escaped her. Her dad always gave Ryder a hard time but deep inside, he accepted Ryder as her best friend. "Daddy..."

In his thick Hawaiian accent, he cut her off. "Pandora, Ryder is to be with you all the time. If he's your friend like he says he is..." He was protective of his only daughter and child. Ever since she was born, he had to protect her from harmful hands. Or at least, that's the way he sought it and had convinced his daughter to see it too.

Pandora grinned before she moved up and kissed his cheek. Her way of asking forgiveness while they conversed. "He is. He was working, Daddy. He couldn't get off early, so I offered to pick up his car." She then continued to add and remind him to ease up. "Besides, I'm not little anymore. I'm grown up enough to do things on my own."

He knew his daughter was right. Eventually, he did lightened up and looked at her sincerely. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I know." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You're all I got," he sadly commented.

She patted his hand that rested on his right lap. Pandora then, leaned her head down and pressed her cheek to his hand. "I know daddy...I love you." She closed her eyes and thought of past memories. "I miss momma."

He moved his hand and placed it over her head. "Me too." Looking at her, he tried to be cheerful. "Hey, maybe in the fall, we can plan a trip back home."

She moved her head and looked over to him. "This is home." She had accepted Los Angeles as her home and never wanted to go back to the past.

"But you were born in Honolulu." He said as he wanted to go back to visit his late wife's grave before death came knocking in his future.

Knowing that she wasn't going to win that topic, she accepted her defeat and smiled for him. "We'll do whatever you want, daddy." She stood up at her 5'3" height and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to go rest." She looked at him before moving.

Staring at her blue eyes, he still found astounding that she was the only one in his family with that unique color. "I'm heading to Uncle Tito's. Be there for dinner." He got up and kissed her forehead before he walked to the door.

Pandora walked down the hall to her room and then came up on her father's room. Standing in the doorway, her eyes fell to the small altar he made. With small glowing candles, an old picture of her mother and a lei placed over the frame, Pandora wished for her mother's presence. "Wish you were here. Maybe you could have changed the world for me." She sadly commented before she moved and headed to her room.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Around eight, Pandora, still wearing her black blazer over her wife beater and jeans, walked to the only Hawaiian restaurant by the beach. It belonged to Tito Kahele, best friend to her father as well as Ryder's father. He used to be a heavyweight boxing champion in Hawaii but upon moving to Los Angeles, his passion for fighting turned to his family business. Tito was now a heavy-set man with long curly hair that he always woke in a ponytail. The man was everyone's favorite in the family and always kept up with tradition. Family nights were held in the back of his restaurant on Friday night while he still worked in the front. Because of his tradition, most people respected him and accepted him as a dear friend. Still with a thick Hawaiian accent, Tito had adapted to Los Angeles' culture and allowed all four of his children to accept that lifestyle with the condition of knowing their roots.

So when Pandora appeared in the restaurant, she greeted Tito's wife, Lulu and his oldest daughter Ramona. Tito came up to the register and saw Pandora before smiling. She was like another daughter to Tito and he knew that Pandora was his son's loyal friend. "Peanut butter cup!" He shouted to her.

She gained that name on the fact that she always loved peanut butter cups as a child. She only ate that for dessert. "Hi Uncle Tito." Pandora went to him and hugged his bigger frame. She giggled when he gave her a bear hug. Receiving a kiss to her forehead, she looked at him with her blue eyes. "Where's my dad?"

Tito nudged his head to the back. "He's out back with the family." He looked at her unaffected by her unique appearance; even though he was shocked when he saw her as a baby and those big blue eyes were looking back at him. Everyone in his family were all shocked to see her appearance as well but it quickly went away because they didn't want to deal with her father's wrath. In return, they all came to be protect Pandora and accepted her decision to swap out contacts in public.

Tito glanced behind her to see if maybe his son was with her. But his eyes found a different man. "Dominic!" He grinned as he moved around Pandora to greet his best customer.

Dom smiled as he and the rest of the team came through the door. "Tito, how's business?" He asked while he greeted the big man with a hand embrace and partial hug.

"Can't complain. Take any table. I'll be right with ya." Tito said to him before moved to allow them to move. At that very moment, Pandora was watching the team and felt like she was in trouble for some reason. Picking up on her uneasiness, Tito blocked her view and grinned. "Little Cub you better go to the back before there's no food left for you." He called her by her father's nickname; the one name Pandora allowed anyone who knew her to call her.

Pandora blinked and sighed. "It's okay. Not really hungry." She said as she moved around the counter to head toward the back.

"Don't let your pop here that. You know he will force you to eat." Tito smirked as he thought Pandora was way to skinny even though she did have curves.

"And Lucy?" Pandora changed the topic on him.

Tito grabbed some menus and shrugged. "She's around." He had come to realize that out of his three daughters, Lucy was the wildest. Turning around, Tito watched his only son barge through the door. "Ryder, about time you get here." He said loud enough for the team to hear.

"Sorry pop." Ryder said as he came in from working his security job at the baseball stadium.

Tito shook his head as he knew that his son wasn't the brains in the family. Yet, Tito also knew he couldn't stay disappointed because Ryder was doing his best to get to dinner on time. "Don't let it happen again. Go to the back to see your momma and the family. Little Cub go with him." He ordered before moving over to Dom and team. Ryder quickly greeted them before he rushed over to Pandora who was lost in her own world.

All the while, upon walking in, Leon's eyes settled on Pandora. From his position, he could see her perfectly and for the first time it felt like déjà vu. The longer he stared, the sooner he realized her eyes were blue just like in his dream. His heart started racing while Tito began talking to them. Glancing away just for a second to look at Tito, Leon turned back to see her walking away with Ryder. He got the urge to follow but he knew Tito didn't allow anyone who's not invited to go to the back.

"So Dominic, I see the family is all here." Tito smiled as he knew every one of them. Even Brian who came to be part of the team only a year ago. Going around the table handing the menus personally, he stopped next the girls. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi Tito. How are you?" Mia stood up and hugged him.

"Very Good." Tito smiled at her as he greeted the guys. "Boys."

Vince and Jesse immediately went to the menu and began look as they answered Tito. "Hey." Brian shook hands with Tito before he gradually looked over the menu, leaving Leon to wait until Tito made his way back to Dom's side.

Dom and Letty sat together and made conversation with Tito. "So Tito, you got family visiting or what?" Letty asked.

"Nah. Just another big family dinner. You know the usual Friday night. I'm working while those fat asses eat all my food." He joked about his brothers who were big like him always tying to eat without him. He grabbed his notepad and let them look over the menu before asking, "So what can I get for you guys?" The team looked over the menu and ordered their meals. It didn't take long for Tito get their food started and out to them.

Once the food was out, Tito left them to go make a quick visit with his family in the back. The team took their time as the place began to empty. Tito always let the team enjoy their meals when they're the last ones before closing time.

It was never a quiet meal between the team, they always found a topic to talk about and the latest was the topic of Jesse's movie star crush. The team teased him but he didn't care. Meanwhile, Leon was paying half attention as his thoughts kept going back to his dream girl and her realism. He wondered why he was dreaming about her, why god punishing him by teasing him with her, and even thinking about what his dreams meant. He eventually came to the conclusion to ask Tito about her.

After dinner, Tito got his employees to take the dishes while he stood around talking. Mia smiled and thanked the man. "Thank you for the food, Tito. It was awesome as always."

"Mahalo." Proudly, Tito stood as he took the paid bill. He always gave them discount but they always seem to give him a big tip. When it came to leave, Tito properly said goodbye to each and one of them as he saw them out.

Going to the register, Tito heard a voice. "Hey, Tito?"

"What's up, skinny brother with the green eyes." He smiled at Leon as put the money in the register.

Leon arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You know my name is Leon." After so many years, he found it a trip that Tito still didn't call him by his name.

"I know. But between you three from Dom's team, well now, four. You're names are so white. So I call you from what I remember." Tito's accent seemed to get thicker the more he talked but most people found it amusing.

Brushing his explanation away, Leon refocused on his thoughts. "Uh, okay."

Tito leaned one hand on the counter and rested the other hand at his waist. "What can I do for you?"

Leon looked at him before he glanced around. He saw Tito's daughter, Lucy looking over her nails while her sister, Ramona, who was holding a little girl, talked. "That girl..."

Tito looked over to his direction and pointed. "My daughter Lucy?"

Snapping his head to Tito, Leon shook his head. "No. The one with Ryder." He knew Lucy well enough not to mess with her. She was way too wild for him or any of the guys in the team.

Tito looked at him as it clicked. "Oh. Little Cub. What about her?" He leaned closer as he knew Pandora had a few guys interested her but they stuck around long enough.

Leon remembered Tito calling his dream girl that, upon entering so Leon knew that was the same one. "Who is she?"

"That's Pandora Leinani. She's like ohana to me." Tito studied Leon's face and even checked him out from head to toe. Arching an eyebrow, the big brown man lowered his voice even more. "I got to tell you. Before you go down that road, she's protected by a lot of men in my ohana. You won't even get close to her without getting your balls cut off." He saw Leon blink and knew that would scare him off. And just to tip it off, he added, "she's not worth it." He had to get Leon to move on because his good old friend wouldn't like a white boy after his daughter.

"Thanks." Leon replied as he listened to every word. Knowing Tito and his brothers, Leon knew if he messed with them it would be like messing with sumo wrestler but Hawaiians. Glancing back to the door, he saw the team waiting for him. Grabbing a toothpick, Leon began stepping away. "See you around, Tito." Once at the door, he stopped and asked loudly, "One more thing...what color are her eyes?"

"Why?"

Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "I could have sworn they were dark brown earlier today."

"She wears a lot of different color contacts. They could be brown. I don't really know." Tito played it off like he didn't. Leon must have believed it because he left after that and Tito released a breath he was holding.

Suddenly, Ryder appeared behind him and patted Tito's shoulder. "Pop, why was Leon lingering around?"

Startled, Tito looked at his son and then smirked. "He got goo-goo eyes for peanut butter cup." He moved to go start counting the day's money while an employee locked up the front door. Looking at his son, he shook his finger at Ryder. "You better keep her close. Koro won't like it."

Ryder sighed and leaned against the counter. "After so long, uncle Koro has to let Sweets live a little more."

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Koro or Pandora weren't coming, he then looked at his son. "Yeah, so tell me where are you taking her tonight?" Tito knew Ryder always helped her sneak out of her house late at night to enjoy life a little better. Since turning twenty-one, the pair went out at least four times a week. Now five years later, Tito knew Pandora was safe and took care of Ryder from his stupid decisions.

"For now just drive around." Ryder shrugged as he didn't really know but in the back of his head he desperately wanted to go see the races even if it was at a distance.

"No racing." Tito plainly told him.

"He doesn't stand a chance, Uncle." Pandora had caught the part of driving as she came over to Ryder's side.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ryder replied somewhat offended but it was gone when he realized that by her tone, she may want to go to the races. "So you down?"

Chuckling, Pandora shook her head. "No. Can we just do something new for a change?" She asked as had she swapped out her clear contacts for eyeglasses. She giggled more as Tito smacked Ryder's head before going to the back.

Ryder felt the pain but it was gone in seconds. Smirking, he began to persuade her. "If we go to the races, there's a guarantee there will be a party and that's something new." Looking at him, Pandora smirked. She put her hair in a messy bun and thought about his idea.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So they went to the races and it didn't take Ryder and Pandora long to blend in with the crowd. They began talking to the other Pacific Islanders that had meshed in with the Japanese crowd. Pandora had looked around and saw how some of the people she went to school hadn't change. The women were wearing practically nothing and even though a few were smarter than they looked, Pandora couldn't help but feel disappointed in seeing them act all ditzy. As for the men, they continued to impress their counterpart with their cars. Pandora knew the guys were smart but like the women, their minds went blank when it came to being at the races.

Looking towards Ryder, she knew this was what he always wanted. To be able to be a part of this crowd and to feel like he belonged. However, Pandora had no interest in cars but she did like exploring new places and learning from her experiences. That, even meant touching alcoholic beverages and drugs. And just because she had her beliefs and morals, she also wasn't the type of person to lecture Ryder about it unless he stepped out of line.

Continuing to look at her friend, Pandora smirked seeing him get the attention from a few girls. He wasn't bad looking with his short spiky hair, his black wife-beater and black jeans. His dark brown eyes were soft and kind, which made girls go weak at the knee. His smile was the perfect element that trap them but when it came to his mouth, every time he said the wrong words, the girls turned away. It was why the only few girls that stuck around were Pandora and the females in his family.

Turning her head, Pandora looked across the lot and found the mechanics, as she liked to call them. She knew nothing of cars but she had learned that they were the ones who held the titles. The kings and queens of racing, so the thrill of the game was to beat them. A few came close but knowing that their is possible chance to win, makes everyone in the area want to try. Her eyes caught the glance of the green eyed one mechanic. He was dressed different from early when she saw him at the restaurant and yet again, he was staring. First, at the garage, which she thought made him look cute. But then, at the restaurant and now, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Looking away, Pandora focused back on Ryder and the people they were around.

Across the lot, Leon was surprised to his dream girl and was happier now that he got to see her again. This was his opportunity to get her attention. He had been watching her the moment he spotted her among the Asians and Pacific Islanders. Getting up from leaning against his car, Leon moved forward only to be stopped by red haired woman that he had been seeing off and on. Quickly loosing his opportunity, he tried to get rid of her but it was too late because the races began. Leaving the chick, he turned for his car and kept tabs with the scanners. Everyone knew to leave him alone during the time of the races. But, just because he was listening to the scanners, his mind drifted to Pandora.

When the races were over, Dom had invited a few people over to the house to party. That included, Ryder and Pandora who had tagged along with a few of the Pacific Islanders. Arriving at Dom's house, the party began with a hit. People filled up almost every corner of the first floor, leaving the team to enjoy the music and drinks with their guests in the middle of the living room.

Towards the end, like always, Dom and Letty disappeared for the night by going upstairs to their bedroom. Mia and Brian took off for a walk; leaving Vince, Leon and Jesse with the house guests.

Pandora had mingled with a few people over the course of the party but as it was getting late, she pretty much stuck to herself. Sitting by the window, she watched as Ryder danced with a drunk redhead that seemed to dance more provocative every time the green eyed mechanic passed by. Looking over to the clock, Pandora was amazed that it was nearing three in the morning. She was tired and ready to go home but she knew Ryder wouldn't go. So letting him have fun for a bit longer, she waited by the window, looking out to the sleeping neighborhood.

Leon had found out that Pandora was in the house and although he spent most of his time trying to find her, he had a few drinks with some the guests that pulled him into their groups.. It amazed him on how hard it was to find her with the house filled. Staying in the kitchen talking to a few girls, he waited until it died down before going to find her again. His little plan worked because the house was less filled and it was easier for him to move around. Seeing that chick dancing with Ryder, made Leon thankful. He wanted nothing more to do with her and just hoped that she would leave him alone. They hadn't been together for a good month but she always seemed to want to get back especially in his bed. Turning away from the dancing area, which was the dining room, he saw spotted Pandora. She was looking out the window and into her thoughts. Something about that image, made him want to get closer. But that thought went away when he saw a thick body building white man walked up to her.

"Hey there." he said roughly.

Not bothering to look. Pandora sighed and closed her eyes. "Not interested." She replied as sternly. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. She was tired but could any moment she wanted because she held the keys. Except, she wasn't bound to leave Ryder alone unless he hooked up with a girl.

Not taking a no for answer, the man knelt down to her level and got closer. "Want a drink?"

Pandora snapped her head towards him. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and then stood. She was tiny compared to him but she stood her ground. "Not. Interested," she brushed passed him and left towards the dancing area. Moving around the few couples that were dancing to the trance music, she went over to Ryder and tapped his back. "Ryder?" He kept dancing with his partner. Pandora rolled her eyes and sighed. She then spoke into his ear, "I'm tired. Let's go."

Ryder looked over to her as he slowed his dancing. His eyes went passed her and caught Leon's presence. "Yo Leon." He said loudly.

Leon was giddy inside. He saw her blow off the guy and knew this could be his opportunity to talk to her. Stepping over to Ryder, he ignored his drunk ex-girlfriend and greeted Ryder. "Hey man." He looked at Pandora and smirked. "How's it going?"

"Fine." She had replied with a stern tone. She didn't bother to look at him as he stood by Ryder.

Leon shrugged it off and looked at them. "You guys thirsty?" He watched as Ryder was starting to dance again.

Pandora sighed and shook her head. "No. We're actually heading out." she looked at Ryder irritated.

"Oh come on, Sweets." Ryder tried to protest.

At that point, Pandora grew more irritated. "Fine!" She turned and headed for the front door.

Seeing her walk away, Ryder knew she was on the verge of being mad. "Sweets!" He called out for her. He began moving but the girl he was dancing with, grabbed him. Looking at her, he took hold of her hands and smiled. "Hold that thought." He moved away from her and then turned to see Pandora opening the door. "Pandora!" He hollered.

Seeing his ex-girlfriend stepping towards him, Leon quickly reacted. "It's cool man, you stay. I'll go." He patted Ryder's back and headed for the door in a flash. Once outside, Leon saw her sitting on the hood of Ryder's car. Looking out to the street, he saw that it was quiet and dark. Walking towards her, he spoke quietly. "Uh...It's not safe to be out here alone."

Turning her head, she saw him stand a few inches from the car. Starting to feel the night's chill she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll be fine. I can handle it on my own." she glanced to the house and saw Ryder still dancing. She sighed and couldn't believe he was ignoring her tonight.

Leon glanced away and then began talking. "Pandora, right?" He saw her nodded and said the first thing that he could think of. "Not a common name."

"Nope." Pandora looked at him as he made small talk.

He looked at her and knew she must have been cold. Continuing to think about stuff, he wanted to get some information out of her. "Look, why don't we go back inside. It's warmer in there and I'm sure your boyfriend..."

Pandora stopped him and shook her head. "Ryder is not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. Like a brother."

Feeling content, Leon nodded and then stepped sideways while using hand gestures. "Well I'm sure Ryder would feel more at ease knowing you're inside the house."

Looking back up to the house, she saw Ryder's attention his dance partner. She saw him give into the chick's kiss that she planted on him. Sighing, she decided to make a decision that she wouldn't be happy about later. "He's busy trying to find a bed for the night. I rather just head home." she moved off the car.

"I can take you home, if you like." Leon offered nicely as he didn't want her to leave.

Softly smirking, she shook her head. "Thanks but no." Pandora pulled out the keys from her pocket. "You can offer that ride to Ryder. I'm taking his car home." She walked to the driver's side and unlocked it. Not letting him say another word, she got into the car and turned it on. Withing seconds, she was on the streets and heading home.

Leon stood there long enough to see her turn the corner before going back inside. "Yo Leon!" He heard Jesse's voice at the door. Leon was walking up the steps and came into the light. "What are you doing out here?"

Leon smirked as he passed Jesse by the door. "Talking to a hot chick."

Jesse looked out and then chuckled. "She disappeared or what?"

"Something like that." Leon smirked and looked over to Ryder kissing his ex. Leon wasn't bothered by it. He just hoped Ryder doesn't fall for any of her bullshit. "Yo Ryder, your friend left with your car." Leon shouted to him.

Ryder heard it and pulled away from the kiss. "What? Dammit!" He completely forgot about the girl as he rushed to the door.

Leon and Jesse chuckled seeing him run to the door. Leon looked around and knew that Jesse and Vince were to wasted to drive. He had stopped a good two hours, so he was the most sober from them. Looking at Ryder, he stepped out to him. "Need a ride?" Ryder sighed and nodded. He didn't bother to call Pandora on her cell, she was mad and he knew it. Leon told the guys he would be back, so he gave his new friend a lift. It was pretty quiet beside the music but Leon didn't bother him until he pulled up to Ryder's house. He spotted the car in the driveway and wondered, "Isn't that your car?"

Ryder nodded as he unbuckled himself. "Yeah, we're neighbors." Ryder knew he was going to get a lecture from his dad and Pandora. He worried more about the headache since he had drank way more than he should. Sighing, Ryder looked at his feet and then over to Leon's side. He grinned as he looked at him admirably. "Thanks, Leon. Your car is fucking awesome. How much time you put into it?"

Leon looked at him and smirked. "Every chance I get." He looked out to see which house would be hers. The one with the white picket fence or the one one the side with the flower beds by the porch. Knowing that Ryder was wasted as well, Leon knew this would be the right time to get some answers. "So what's up with your friend. She's a bit of..."

"A Bitch?" Ryder added. He chuckled as many other chicks thought Pandora was a bitch when they first meant her. Shaking his head, he looked at Leon and shrugged. "She's like that in the beginning, but she's actually pretty cool. Fucking smart though."

"Was your pop for real about the whole thing of her being protected?"

Ryder chuckled again. "Oh yeah! Pandora is like a princess. My uncles, my dad, her dad and all my guy cousins protect her like crazy. To get to her, you have to be very skilled and get pass them." He could hardly see Leon's face, so he opened the door and the light came on. With a foot outside, Ryder continued to talk. "But I just think, it's mostly my uncle Koro that needs to be worked over. Once you get him to back off, all the guys in the family will back down."

"Who's that?" Leon asked.

"Her old man. It's just him and Pandora. They moved here from Hawaii, about... twenty years ago."

Looking at him confused, Leon wondered why he didn't remember her since he knew Ryder since the fourth grade. "Why haven't we seen her around? We know you and your family for awhile now. Shit we all went to school together."

Ryder leaned in closer and whispered. "That's what I'm telling you, man. She's so protected that her old man had her restricted to school and the house as we grew up. Any contact with the opposite sex has been with just the guys from the family." Leaning back in his seat, Ryder inhaled deep before he held out his fist. "Well thanks again, Leon. Peace out, man."

Leon bumped fists with him and watched him get out of his car. "Take it easy." He watched Ryder walked around his car and then walked up to his house. Leon drove off and thought about his old school days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A couple of hours later, when the sun was at its highest, the block where Pandora and Ryder lived was quiet. It hardly had any trouble in it despite being in the middle of a troublesome neighborhood. In the light gray house next to Ryder's yellow house, Pandora and her father were home. While Koro was out in the garden, Pandora was inside in the living room. She sat at a little corner where she had set up a desk with a plastic box filled with stones and gems. On her downtime from reading and working at Tito's restaurant, she sat at the desk and designed custom jewelry. She never really sold her creations to anyone outside the family. Although with the earrings, bracelets and necklaces, customers at the restaurants were starting to asking but she never too their offers.

Now, Pandora was working on a small necklace using seashells she had collected recently with Tito's youngest, Lily. When Koro came into the cool house, he washed his dirt covered hands in the kitchen. Hearing the soft music playing from the living room he knew where to find his daughter. "Little Cub?" Walking over there when he was done, he found her and a pinch to his heart had him stop and watch Pandora. Each day he looked at her, the more she reminded him of her mother.

"In here, daddy." Pandora replied as she was so focused on getting the shells to stay in place. When she finally looked up, she saw her dad looking at her with a sad grin. Immediately, she knew what he was thinking about so she raised up her new creation.

Blinking, Koro smiled at her as he got closer and looked at the shell necklace. "This is looking beautiful."

Pandora smiled as she put it down and looked at the necklace. "It looks like momma's." She had based off a lot of her creations on things her mother could have worn. "I'm going to keep this one with me." She said as wanted to keep it close to her.

Koro nodded as he then remembered why he had entered the house in the first place. "Aunty Lulu, asks if you can go watch piglet."

Pandora looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "Where's Ryder?"

Koro throw up a hand as if he could careless. "That bum is still sleeping and isn't answering his phone."

Pandora nodded and knew Ryder must have gotten home late after she left. "I'll head over right now." She put her stuff away while Koro sat down in his favorite chair. Grabbing her house keys and phone, she got up from the desk and went over to her dad. "Bye daddy." She kissed his head before leaving the house.

Into the sunlight, Pandora put up her hair in a messy bun while crossing her lawn. Walking out of the white picket fence and she walked the short distance to Ryder's house. Walking towards the back door, as it came to be accustomed, Pandora carefully walked through the path between the flowers beds and up the back porch. She heard little whines coming from in the kitchen. Smiling already, Pandora entered the house and spotted Aunty Lulu cleaning up the kitchen and her youngest Lily on the counter top; knees to her chest and holding her toes. All the while in pajamas, the little one shook her head to her mommy.

"Hello little Lily." Pandora said as she came closer and greeted them.

The little one looked at her and pouted. "I'm not Lily. My name is piglet." She was only four years old but she very lively. She wanted to be like the adults but she enjoyed her childlike nature. A big fan of Winnie the pooh, she earned and loved her nickname.

Pandora kissed her forehead and smiled. "That's right I forgot. I'm sorry." She then grabbed a grape from the bowl next to the little girl and fed it to her. "Piglet, where's big brother Ryder?"

She shrugged and eating her fruit and the fed Pandora a grape as well. "I don't know. He sleeps a lot." Little Lily loved Pandora and did everything she did. Anywhere Pandora went, Lily wanted to go too.

"Yeah, he got in pretty late."Aunty Lulu said as she had finished and took off her apron. She was a thick forty-five year old woman with long dark curly hair that she maintained in a braid. Going over to Lily she gave her little one Eskimo kisses and then kissed her forehead. "Off to work with daddy. Bye darlings." She grabbed her purse and then kissed Pandora on the cheek before leaving out the back door.

The girls smiled and waved. "Bye!"

Pandora and Lily went back to snacking on the fruit. When they finished up, Pandora picked up Lily and carried her to her room. Once in Lily's little room, she helped her dressed in a shirt and shorts. Putting her hair in a messy bun as well at Lily's assistants, Pandora took Lily's hand and smiled. "Now, let's go wake up Ryder."

Lily giggled and then yelled as she took off towards Ryder's room down the hall. "Yeah!"

Opening the door, Lily barged into Ryder's darkened room and climbed into his bed. She sat on his chest and reached up to pinch his nose close. It was something she had learned from him when they woke up their dad. Pandora walked in and jumped into the bed as well and pinched Ryder's arm.

"Ow!" Ryder shouted as he woke up from both of the girls' attempts. Rolling over leaving lily to fall into Pandora's embrace. He grabbed his pillow buried his face but not before he saying, "Leave me alone."

Pandora smirked and jerked the pillow away from his face. "Nope. Get you're butt up. It's three in the afternoon." She said as she sat up and let Lilly jump on his bed.

"And?" Ryder yawned and stretched out his legs.

Pandora looked over to Lily as she then cuddled up to Ryder. She loved her big brother as he was the second person Lily wanted to be around any time of the day. "Piglet wants to go to the beach." Pandora announced as she had promised Lily to go during the weekend.

Lily looked at him while nodding her head over and over. "Yes. Come on Ryder."

Ryder opened his eyes to look at his sister and couldn't resist her little puppy face. "Okay. Okay." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang through the house and Lily jumped off the bed. "Someone's at the door!" She shouted as she ran to the front door barefoot.

Pandora chuckled and then threw Ryder's pillow at him. "Get your ass out of bed. I'll make you something to eat." She told him once Lily was out of the room. She left the room and was right behind Lily in a few seconds.

Lily did her best to take off the locks but she couldn't reach. She watched Pandora take the locks off and then looked up at her. "Peanut butter cup, I want to open the door."

Pandora smiled at her nodded as she quietly said. "Okay but ask who is it before opening that door."

"Okay." Lily then got serious and pressed her ear to the door. "Who's knocking at the door?"

Outside, stood Leon in another basketball jersey with an open flannel pattern shirt over it and his jeans. He had heard the locks turn but was surprised to hear the little voice. Looking at the wooden door, his eyes drifted down toward what he guess where the height of the child's voice would be at. "Uh, it's Leon." he replied. Standing there, he watched the door opened and his eyes met a little version of Lucy, Ryder's other sister.

His eyes drifted up and was surprised to see Pandora standing right behind her. He saw them together and they looked like twin with subtle differences. "Hi," he said softly as a grin appeared on his face. It quickly disappeared when he saw the little girl step back to Pandora. His thoughts began telling him that the child could maybe be Pandora's but it didn't make sense to him since nothing lead to his dream girl being a mom.

"Can I help you?" Pandora asked as Lily stood next to her and held onto her leg, a little shy now.

Leon looked at Pandora a little longer before he blinked and nodded. "Yeah, Ryder forgot his wallet in my car last night." He held it out for her to see.

Lily gasped as she looked at the wallet in his hand. "Ooh." She took it from Leon's hand and ran to Ryder's room while shouting, "Ryder!"

Pandora watched her and smirked. She knew Lily loved to tease Ryder and enjoyed Ryder let her do it. Turning back to the door, she kindly grinned. "Thanks for bringing it back. Bet he doesn't remember."

Leon nodded as he pocketed his hands into his pants. "Yeah, any time." He grinned.

Pandora stared back at him as it became quiet between them. In that moment, Pandora took time to study his face and noticed his features were quite attracting. Even his eyes, intrigued her and she couldn't help but wonder if he had the same affect like she does with the opposite sex. "Nice eyes." She commented.

Leon let out chuckle and nodded. "Um thanks. So are yours. Contacts?" He moved and leaned a hand against the door frame.

But before she could answer, Ryder and Lily strolled over to the door. "Yo Leon. Thanks for bringing my wallet, man." He said greeted Leon with a hand shake.

Leon shook it back while Lily took Pandora's hand and gently tugged her away.

"Peanut butter cup, let's go get ready." Lily said.

"Just a minute, piglet." Pandora said quietly while Ryder and Leon began to have a conversation.

Leon kept looking between Ryder and Pandora. And thought maybe they were an item and they had a kid together. However, not letting his feelings get the best of him, he distracted himself by switching topics. "Yeah...Listen, Dom's having another party tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Ryder's ears perked up as he was always down to party.

"Yeah, you and Pandora should cruise over." Leon secretly hoped they would go so he can get answers and all of even the kid topic could be cleared up. He secretly hoped the kid wasn't Pandora's because he wanted to have Pandora all to himself.

"I'm down but Pandora will be hard to convince."

"Why?" Leon looked at Ryder confused.

Pandora picked up Lily and straight out replied, "well someone has to watch piglet." Leon still looked a bit disappointed with a hint of confusion. She smirked and raised Lily a little higher as the little one wrapped her arms around Pandora. "Sorry family nicknames."

Leon simply nodded. He then looked at Ryder wondered what his nickname would be. "Do I need to ask?"

Ryder smirked and shrugged. "Too many. I'm that lucky."

Leon chuckled and knew they might be embarrassing for him. Not pushing the matter further, he stood straighter and moved to leave. "Sure man. Well see you later." he pushed away from the door frame, not wanting to think about that little picture Ryder and Pandora were exactly painting.

Ryder watched him and then got the idea to invite the team to the beach. "Hey man, we're about to go to the beach if you and the team want to go." Instantly, Pandora snapped her head to Ryder.

Leon saw it and smirked. With that reaction, he knew perhaps his thoughts were wrong and he was willing to accept the invitation no matter what. "I'll ask Dom. But I'll call you." He said calmly as his mind began picturing Pandora in a sexy swimsuit.

"Alright, later." Ryder said before he watched Leon walk down the walkway. Ryder closed the door and turned to see Pandora looked at him like he grew another head. "What?"

"I can't believe you asked him. You hardly know him."

Ryder sighed as she knew she was getting paranoid with the whole past thing. "Oh come on Sweets. He's cool." He walked towards the kitchen.

Pandora followed with Lily in her arms. "Don't you remember? They hardly paid attention to you in school and you still go to them for car problems. That's pretty much all the attention you're going to get." She couldn't believe he was behaving as if all the teasing at school never happened.

Ryder opened the fridge and shrugged. "Hey, the past is the past."

Pandora continued to look at him. She started not to like his behavior lately and knew it was thanks to that black Skyline he got just a couple of months ago. Somewhere in between, the idea of becoming a racer got to his head, and she felt it was just a waste of his time.

Sighing, she then plainly said, "Whatever, you can go to the beach with them then. Piglet and I can go do our own thing." Looking over to her little mini-me, she smiled as she tried to convince her. "Piglet, you want to go to the park and then get ice cream or watch a movie?"

Lily made a face and shook her head. "I want to go to the beach."

Ryder smirked as he knew his sister had been dying to go to the beach and nothing was going to change her mind. "Yeah Sweets, we want to go to the beach." He stepped over and together, with Lily, they gave Pandora the puppy face.

Pandora thought it was pathetic coming from Ryder but she knew Lily deserved to have some fun at the beach. "Fine, but I'm taking my car." Pandora said knowing that if she didn't like the time at the beach, she could get Lily and come back home.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

About two hours later, the team showed up to the beach. Ryder, Pandora and his sister Lily had already laid their blankets over the sand. They were just chilling under the umbrella that Lily demanded Ryder to put up for them. While playing a quiet yet silly card game, they heard a deep voice call out. "Yo Ryder!" Ryder looked up the beach and saw the team walking over with their stuff.

Ryder quickly got up and met them half way. "Hey guys." He kindly helped Mia and Letty out as they walked over to where Pandora and Lily.

Noticing Lily sitting next to Pandora, Dom looked back to Ryder and arched an eyebrow. "Didn't know you had a kid." Leon had heard Dom and purposely walked closer behind them.

Ryder chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, that's my baby sister. Piglet, come here." He said as he settled the stuff by the blankets. Lily got up from her spot and went to Ryder. Being picked up, she held onto Ryder by his neck. In her little yellow halter top one piece polka-dot swimsuit, she looked at the group of people she didn't know. "Say hi to them." Ryder smiled at her as he encouraged her to be polite. In the meantime, Pandora sat there quietly hoping that they would leave early.

Lily shyly smiled and then softly spoke. "Hi."

Mia thought she was so adorable. Quickly, getting the little girl's attention, Mia began talking to her. "Your name is piglet?"

Lily giggled and shook her head. "No. My name is Lily. Piglet is my nickname." Lily instantly liked Mia, who was wearing a coral halter one piece with a skirt swimsuit

Mia smiled and nodded. She then introduced herself. "I'm Mia and this is Brian." She looked over to Brian who waved to her.

Lily smiled and then looked over her shoulder. She saw Pandora sitting there and looking out to the beach. Lily then looked at her brother and whispered. "Ryder, can I go play with peanut butter cup?"

The team heard her talk but kept quiet. Ryder smirked and nodded. "Remember, we call her sweets or little cub outside the family." He kissed her forehead and then settled her down.

"Oh yeah." Lily giggled before she sat back down next to Pandora.

"Who's peanut butter cup?" Mia asked as she watched Lily pick up her cards and play with Pandora.

"That would be my friend." Ryder said he pointed out to them while he helped them out with their stuff again. Pandora waved to them before going back to paying attention to Lily; still not a word.

"Come on, little cub." They then heard Lily shout out as she grabbed Pandora's hand. Pandora, who was wearing a purple one shoulder one piece swimsuit got up with her and began running into the cool water. In the meantime, Leon had been watching Pandora and thought she was breathtaking. Although that swimsuit was plain and simple, she made it look incredible. Her skin tone brought out the color of the outfit and he assumed it would bring out her eyes more but her dark sunglasses were blocking his sight.

"She's cute." Mia said as she settled down on her blanket with Brian.

"Thanks." Ryder replied as he then sat down and enjoyed a beer with Dom and Vince. They all found a spot to chill before they ventured out to the water. The guys were wearing their regular boring colored swim trunks and without no shirt, leaving a few wondering female eyes to enjoy the view.

Pandora and Lily had kept to themselves for a good two hours while Ryder mingled with the team. Finally when Pandora knew it was time for Lily to drink on something, they went back to the blanket. Pandora politely greeted them again before sitting down with Lily on her lap. Lily whispered things to Pandora and then giggled. While sharing their juice and snacks of fruits, Pandora told Lily to be nice and offer some to Ryder. Lily got up with her bowl and went around to him. When he took some, he then got his sister to offer some to the team. Lily was scared at first but once she got Dom to smile at her, she felt more comfortable.

Lily had run out of her fruit but Pandora had more incase she ran out. Going over to the guys, she asked them and the guys took some afraid they might hurt her feelings. Lily was at their eye level as they were sitting on lawn chairs when they took some of her fruit. Looking at them one by one, Lily plainly commented, "You have green eyes." She told Leon. She then looked at Dom. "and you have brown eyes." She looked at Vince, Jesse and Brian and spoke louder. "You guys have blue eyes. Little cub, they have blue eyes like you." She turned to Pandora and ran to her.

The team watched Lily as she straddle Pandora's lap. "So your eyes are actually blue?" Leon asked as he was amused that the little girl had answered his question.

Pandora still wearing her sunglasses looked at Lily and then offered her juice to the little one. "Piglet, have some juice."

Ryder knew how delicate the matter was but something told them the team were good people. "It's cool, Sweets. They seem like they won't say anything." He said not knowing if Pandora was bothered at the moment.

Pandora kept quiet and felt all eyes on her. She dreaded moments like that but there was no more hiding. "Yeah, I have blue eyes." She replied as she kept her eyesight on Lily who ate her watermelon pieces and drank her juice.

Lily looked up at her and giggled. "Take off your sunglasses." She took them off Pandora and then put them on herself.

Pandora smirked and then looked over to the team. She saw their eyes get slightly bigger. Leon and Ryder smirked at her while the rest just simply were shocked. "Wow. Your eyes are beautiful." Mia said as she was so amazed while in the back of her head, something kept telling her that she had seen those eyes before.

"Thank you." Pandora grinned and then ate a grape from Lily's bowl.

Jesse had glanced over to his right and saw Leon just frozen in time. Leaning in, he whispered low enough for Leon to hear. "Hey, Leon. You need a bib?"

Blinking, Leon looked over to Jesse and grunted. "Shut up, Jess." He shoved Jesse away and then went back to listen to the conversation.

"So does your mom or your dad have blue eyes?" Dom asked while Letty sat on his lap.

Pandora knew the questions would come but she was calm. It was common to ask but as long as they don't tease her about it, she would answer politely. "No. As far as I know. I'm the only one."

They were all silent again until Vince had made a comment loudly. "That's a trip."

"What?" Pandora looked over to him and saw him drinking his beer. He was the scruffy one from the bunch and the most quiet one, at least she came to understand.

"V, shut up." Leon punched his arm and then he looked over when Letty spoke.

"What's with the contacts?" Letty asked as she wore an olive-green bikini top and white cargo short shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it cascade down Dom's bicep as they comfortably were sitting closer to Pandora and Lily.

"I've been wearing contacts for awhile. I'm used to it." Pandora shrugged and then drank some water before Lily took the bottle and drank some too.

When she was done with eating and drinking. Lily looked at her and stood up; still wearing Pandora's sunglasses. "I'm bored, little cub."

Pandora was thankful for Lily's lack of patience. "Then let's go back to the water." Pandora put the Tupperware away before getting up. She took Lily's hand and they walked back to the shore.

Mia was leaning against Brian as she was observing Pandora's behavior. "She's not much of a talker." She commented when Pandora was out of hearing.

Letty looked to Dom as she was ready to take a walk and then slapped his chest when he was looking out to Pandora. "Why are you staring Dom?"

Dom snapped his head to Letty. "I'm not staring, I'm still in shock." He honestly said.

Ryder smirked as he was drinking his beer. He found it amusing that Pandora can leave people standing in place with just a one look. "It's been a while that she's gotten that reaction."

Jesse turned his head and put on his sunglasses as the sun was bugging his eyes now. "It's freakishly beautiful."

The team reprehended him. "Jesse!"

Then, Mia got up and dusted off any sand from her body. "I'm gonna go test the water." Letty decided to go with her. She took off her shorts and walked with Mia down towards the water where Pandora and Lily were at. The guys just sat around watching the girls. Leon wanted to go out to the water but he decided not to.

Over by the water, Mia and Letty entered the water. "Hey, can we join you ladies?" Mia asked as they walked slowly while getting use to the temperature.

"Sure." Pandora said as Lily was in her arms and they let the waves push them towards the shoreline.

Lily splashed around the water. She giggled and looked at Pandora."The water is just right." She said. Mia and Letty grinned at her as she was so innocent. Lily looked back to the beach and saw the guys staying away from the water. "The boys look scared to come in." she giggled and looked at Mia then to Letty.

Letty nodded as she glanced over. She then added, "They don't like the water. Sometimes they don't like taking a bath."

Lily gasped and then made a face. "Eww. They're stinky." The girls giggled with Lily.

Pandora then kissed Lily's forehead. "No, they're still talking about my eyes." She said as she glanced over to see Ryder telling the guys something and every once and awhile Leon or Jesse would look out towards them.

Letty looked over to Pandora and arched an eyebrow. "You're a physic or what?" She knew the guys would talk but it would be dropped the moment a game of catch and throw of a football would be started between the guys.

Sighing, Pandora frowned slightly. "No, but I know Ryder. He's blabbing about my condition." She slightly grinned when Lily kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Mia wondered what condition it would be.

Pandora looked at them and then said, "I have ocular albinism. It primarily affected my eyes. I was born with it and have gotten certain stares all my life."

"Your parents don't have that?" Letty asked.

She shook her head ans she remembered all the looks and being teased. "No, they both are brown-eyed. Guess my mother passed the gene onto me."

Letty then asked, "And the contacts are to hide it?"

Pandora nodded as she had three different pairs of contacts; her brown, hazel and clear ones. "Partly but I don't have 20-20 vision. I wear glasses sometimes when my contacts bug me."

It was then, Letty looked at her more curious and then it clicked. "I remember you now." Pandora looked over to Letty as she then continued to say, "You had braces and always wore those Hawaiian dresses and big nerdy glasses." Mia then looked at Pandora and remembered her too from the school plays.

Pandora chuckled as she remembered those hideous outfits. "Yeah, I've changed a bit since then."

Mia smiled and glanced out to the beach. "Yeah and by the looks of it, you must get men lined up around the corner now."

Pandora shrugged. "Not really. Because of my condition, my dad is very protective over me. So it's hard to get a guy to get even close." She held Lily as the little one tried to float.

Letty noticed the sad tone and glanced over to the beach as well and saw Leon was watching them. "That might change. Looks like Leon could be interested." Pandora looked over and saw Leon look away but then trying to look again.

Lily moved up and held onto to Pandora. Looking out as the sun was starting to lower. She looked at Pandora as she was ready to eat. "Little cub? Can we go eat now?"

Pandora looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, let's go visit your momma and daddy." She looked at Letty and Mia before they all began heading to the shoreline.

When they got the shoreline, Mia kindly invited Pandora to the party. "You should come to our party later."

Pandora grinned. "Thanks but I got babysitting duty. Ryder might take you up on the offer though." She said knowing Ryder wouldn't miss it.

Letty had already walked off to get her towel. Mia and Pandora took their time with Lily. "Well, whenever you're free. We should hang out," Mia said

Pandora looked at Mia and knew she was being friendly. "Yeah, maybe." Something told Pandora that Mia was okay to be around just like in the old days.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Explicit smut and not attended for readers under 18.**

**Chapter 7**

After the beach, Pandora and Lily went to wash up and headed to the restaurant. Pandora didn't end up going to the party and neither did Ryder as he was called into work a night shift for a fellow coworker. So neither Pandora or Ryder ended up seeing the team for the rest of the day as well for the rest of the weekend. Content with her weekend, Pandora carried on with her life as if nothing had changed. Life for Pandora continued the same for the remainder of the week as well.

Two Mondays had passed, when Pandora filled in for Ramona, Ryder's older sister, at the restaurant. It was a slow midday, so Pandora just helped her Aunt Lulu clean the tables and make sure everything was clean. After the front was clean enough, Pandora went to the kitchen part and refilled any salt or peppers shakers as well as sauce bottles. She making conversations with the cooks and bus boys when she heard her aunt calling her. "Peanut butter cup!" Putting down the bottles, Pandora washed up and went to the front.

Behind her hazel contacts, Pandora saw a girl leave the restaurant while her aunt was smelling a bouquet of flowers containing pink hibiscus and orange roses. "What is it, Aunty?" Pandora stepped up beside her.

Aunt Lulu smiled at her and handed over the bouquet. "You got special mail."

Pandora was puzzled and surprised. She had no idea why or who had sent them. "Flowers? For me?" Part of her thought it was a mistake.

"Look there's a card." Aunt Lulu commented as she thought the bouquet was really beautiful. "Who's it from?" She asked as Pandora set the flowers on the counter and grabbed the card.

Upon reading, Pandora ignored any outside interferences. _'Hope you like the flowers. Wish you a good day and hopefully, you'll bring your blue eyes around so I can keep seeing you.-Leon'_ Instantly, Pandora was shocked. She couldn't believe she had gotten his interest. But while she was shocked, she quickly pushed away that feeling and began thinking about all the negativity around him. Shaking her head clear, she looked at her aunt and frowned. "Someone's practical joke." She picked up the flowers and knew she had to get rid of them before her dad would find out. "I'm going to throw them away."

Aunt Lulu quickly stopped her and grabbed the flowers. "You crazy? No, I'll keep them. Tito hasn't bought me flowers in two months." She grinned and smelled them before taking them to her little office towards the side of the restroom. Pandora stood there looking at her until she was out of sight. Once it was clear, she looked at the card again and knew it had to be a mistake. He was probably after for a piece of ass and move onto the next chick once he got what he wanted for her. She had no time for that, so she pushed his attempt aside as she went back to work. However, not once did she come up with the idea to throw away the card. She simply tucked it into her pocket and then forgot about it.

Across town, at the Toretto fort, as the day became evening, Leon sat outside in the backyard. Enjoying a cold beer already, he sat in a patio chair thinking to himself. Eventually, Vince had joined him and sat next to him. "Hey brother," he said before taking the first sip of his beer.

Leon blinked and looked over to him. "What's up V?" He finished off his beer and tossed it into a bucket they kept the empty bottles in.

"The usual." Vince looked over to the house and spotted Mia in the kitchen with Brian. He sighed before taking a swig of his beverage.

Leon glanced over and saw the couple. "Yeah, but she's happy with him." They were speaking very low so that they couldn't hear them outside. Leon then grabbed another beer and got the cap off with his car keys. His thoughts were on Pandora for the hundredth time of the day.

Vince glanced over and noticed that Leon had been too quiet than usual. "You've been quiet lately. Normally, it's Jesse but..."

Taking a deep breath, Leon looked over them and shrugged. "Just thinking about Pandora."

With a smirk on his face, Vince shook his head. "Wouldn't blame you. She's fucking hot."

Instantly, Leon felt uneasy and territorial. "Keep your hands off her. She's mine." The way he thought was Pandora should be his and nobody should try to interfere.

"Whoa. I know that." Vince chuckled as he saw Leon react that way. He was like a kid with a toy he didn't want to share. Leon went back to drinking and staring off to the distance. "So what's got you all up in a twist?"

At first, Leon didn't want to talk about it. However, he knew Vince was good at giving advice when it came to being very serious. Putting his beer down on the ground and then looking over to Vince, Leon said,"I feel like I need to be with her all day." His mind went over every detail of her face and just thinking about her, his heart accelerated. "I've been having dreams about her even before meeting her."

Vince looked at him and thought Leon's crush would be turning into an obsession. "Wet dreams?" He teased.

Leon closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew Vince was teasing him but he needed to get it off his chest. "No. Each time I try to get close, I wake up." He admitted.

"Maybe it's your mind telling you that part of the dream has to be real." Vince shrugged it off as he had those dreams before. But, his dreams never came true for him.

A short growled escaped Leon as he stood up. "I'm fucking serious, coyote." He said louder, catching Mia's attention from the kitchen.

Vince looked at him as he did get serious. "Oh come on. Let's be serious here. You hardly know the chick. Yeah she's fucking hot. With those eyes she's got, I bet any guy would get lost in them. But...you're you." Vince knew Leon could have any girl eating out of his palm with a simply smile. His quiet and cool exterior always made the girls fall for him. It was something about Leon that also made him the womanizer he was.

Leon shook his head as he knew Vince was right about him. "Maybe I don't want that anymore." He confessed as he began walking away from Vince and into the house.

Vince watched him go and called for Leon. "hey brother!"

Leon walked into the house and barged into the living room. Letty was on the couch reading a car magazine and arched an eyebrow when she saw Leon come into the room. "What's up with you?" She asked.

Leon stopped and looked at her. He had become frustrated with the team. "Why is everyone asking that?" He shouted and when he calmed down, he saw Letty looking at him like he grew another head. "Nothing's wrong." He sat down next to her as she had her feet up on the couch.

Letty closed the magazine and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop lying to yourself." She could call out his bullshit. An ability that she could do with the guys in the team.

Leaning back on the couch, he looked at her and knew Letty would understand him a bit better. "Letty, you know me better than anyone else. Besides, Jesse. Can I be different?"

Continuing to look at him, she knew he was dead serious. In all honesty, she spoke from her heart. "It's not that you can, it's the matter of willing to change. Look at Dom, for example. After the last hijacking, he's been straight. He got us out of trouble, thanks to Brian but still. Not once has Dom thought of putting any of us in danger again." She paused and then asked, "Is this because of Pandora?"

Leon looked at her and wondered, "How do you know?"

Letty smirked and shrugged. "Well since the beach, you've been in your own little world. You've been wanting to go eat Hawaiian food for the past couple of days. You've wanted to hang out with Ryder every chance you get just to see her."

Leon knew he had been trying to see Pandora when he tried hanging out with Ryder. But with his luck, she wasn't around. But, he didn't know Letty knew about his plans. "I sent her flowers today," He confessed.

Thinking it was sweet of him, Letty knew that Leon had to be straight out honest with Pandora. "Just go talk to her." Letty plainly said to him.

Just then, Mia came in alone and smiled at Leon. She had overheard their conversation and couldn't help but put in her own opinion. "What you should do, is be romantic. Can't hurt if you tried."

Leon looked over and saw Mia standing by the entryway of the living room. Sighed and looked at Letty. "Does everyone here fucking know I'm interested in her?"

He heard Jesse and Brian shout as they were in the kitchen. "Yeah!" Leon smacked his forehead before he threw it back against the couch.

"I say be yourself and let her accept you, the way you are." Brian commented as he shouted from the kitchen.

Mia added, "Show her the side that we only get to see."

"I don't think she'll find his neat-freak, perfectionist side impressive." Jesse said as he came in with a beer and his laptop.

Leon defended himself, "I hate my room being dirty. Nothing wrong with that."

Letty looked over to the guys and defended Leon. "Yeah, at least he's the only one besides Dom that cleans up after himself."

Vince came in and saw them all minus Dom, who was upstairs showering, in the living room. "Whatever you do, you have to let her know off the bat, that your hair is not to be messed with." He passed by before going to his room.

"Shut the fuck up, V!" He threw Vince a pillow before running a hand through his hair. Feeling like the center of attention, he looked back to the team and felt uncomfortable. He got up and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

They all watched him leave before they went back to their own thing. Dom had passed Leon in the hallway and the big guy noticed something was wrong. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Leon enter his room. Dom didn't say anything but he knew that at some point, Leon and him needed to go for a ride.

Once inside his bedroom, Leon closed the door and locked it. He kicked off his shoes as he made his way to his bed. Jumping onto it, he rested on his back and tucked his hands behind his head. Looking up to the ceiling while he watched as the sunlight disappeared and darkness crawled in. Then, Leon thought about what Mia and Letty had said. How could he just be himself around Pandora. If he was himself, she would not be impressed with him at all. Something about her told him that she wasn't the girl to fall for his stupid come-on lines. To him, Pandora had some sort of class. Being closed off to him, meant that he needed something to really impress her. Over the past few days, he remembered Mia and Letty talking about Pandora as if they knew her. Then he remembered Ryder saying that Pandora was also restricted during school. Why couldn't he remember seeing her at some point. Those eyes were hard to avoid. For whatever reason, Leon knew Pandora needed to be praised.

Feeling the sticky heat surround him, he sat up and go rid of his shirt and pants. Laying back down in just his underwear, he crossed his ankles and his hands were back behind his head. Coming up with a plan to get her more gifts and build some sort of communication was a start for him. From there, he knew he would come up with something as the days go by.

It didn't take long before his body gave out and he drifted to sleep. His mind drifted into a deep slumber and entered another dream. Within his dream sequence, he was taken to an unfamiliar place. It was fresh and cool. He could feel the moist breeze hitting his face as he opened his eyes to see the large waterfall. He was at the bank of the pool as trees and bushes surrounded the cascade of water. Off to the side, he found a ladder that he knew was to be taken up for anyone who wanted to dive off the cliff.

Getting closer, his toes touched the water as he wondered where this place was. Suddenly, his eyes caught movement in the pool. Turning his focus on the ripples, he watched Pandora submerge. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Without another thought, he jumped into the pool and swam to her. Circling each other, she giggled and continued to smile at him. Her eyes twinkled as he got closer until he was inches from her face. No word was spoken to each other but their action said everything. Leon leaned in and kissed her as he placed his hands on her hips.

Pulling away, she giggled and swam away from him. She looked over her shoulder and called to him using her finger. Wearing her purple one shoulder swimsuit, she sashayed over to clearing and sat on a tree log. She waited for him until he was out of water and then ran to get to the other side. Leon smirked and ran after her. He caught her and turned her around. Looking into her eyes, he felt something in him stir to life. Caught by surprise, her lips pressed against his before they let their tongues tangled.

Pressing her to him, he wrapped his arms around tightly. Feeling her soaked body press against him, woke up urges inside him. His kisses grew more intense and passionately. Letting his tongue play with hers, they enjoyed their hungry kisses.

Wanting more, her hands ran down his chest and gripped his shorts. She pulled away from their kiss and looked into his eyes as she moved backwards. Taking a hold of his hands, she brought him into a little nook within the tress and bushes. Looking at him, she grinned before pulling him down with her to the ground. Not caring about getting dirty, she pulled down her shoulder strap of her swimsuit, exposing her perky breasts to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders while her lips found his again.

Settling between her legs, held himself up with his hands while his lower half pressed against her hot core. He pulled away from her passionate kiss and grinned. The soft light seemed to make her dark hair shimmer and her blue eyes twinkle. Leon knew he was lost and was pretty sure he'd give up everything for this woman. His eyes were gazing appreciatively at her face before his eyes drifted down to her heaving chest. Watching her breasts rise faster, he could tell she was excited. Dipping his head, his lips touched her darkened nipple before his tongue came out to lick it. A tiny moan escaped her and Leon couldn't help but smile. His mouth then took her nipple into his mouth and had his fun.

An electric current ran through her body while his mouth and hands touched her now warm skin. Her hands cupped his head and bicep as she arched her back, giving him more access. As the licking progressed, their swimsuit disappeared. Completely naked and under a shaded tree, Leon moved to his knees and brought her up with him. Her thigh brushed against his aching engorged member.

In a blink of an eye, Leon placed her over his thick manhood and entered her wet cave. Both moaning and gasping, Leon let her get use to his size. When she was good, feeling her legs wrap around him told him he could push further. Her tight walls quivered around him while adjusting to his intrusion. He panted and closed his eyes to stop himself from going insane.

Looking down at him, she ran her fingers through his head and nudging his head back. Her lips touched his and then kissed him with hunger. The collective groans echoed against the waterfall as they set a slow rhythm. Bodies began to slick with sweat as they continued their pace, only when the back of Leon's calves burned, he switched positions. Placing her on the ground under him, he began to pound into her feverishly.

Pandora opened her mouth and threw her head back as she dug her fingers into Leon's back. Leon's lips found her dark capped breast and sucked on it as he fought against her insides clenching tight. His masculine grunts filled her ears he pounded even hard.

Letting go of her breast with a pop, he moved his lips to her neck and then to her lips. Her insides ached seconds before he heard her gasp loud enough. Closing his own eyes, he clenched them shut as his own orgasm hit along with hers. Pouring every seed into her womb, they trembled with such force that they collapsed onto the dirt floor with a thud.

Laying in complete silence, Leon felt her hands sooth his back as he listened to her breath calming down. Looking at her, he grinned before kissing her lips softly. His eyes drifted close for a second and when he reopened them, Leon had woke up. His dream of being with her had finally went through to the end.

However, the feeling of satisfaction didn't come to him. A deep sighed escaped him as his eyes settled on the ceiling fan above him. "Someday..." He said to himself as he reached down to adjust his aching member that was straining against his boxer briefs.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next night, Ryder and Pandora had gone off to the movie theater. It was half-off night, which meant while the prices were half off, the lines were very long. Patiently, the two waited in line until they reached the ticket booths like everyone else. Ryder and Pandora were already standing close to each other, when a tall built man pushed Ryder right into Pandora as he made his way up to the front of the line. People began shouting to the guy as he kept walking. Ryder didn't like it when Pandora almost fell out of the line. He grabbed her and steadied her while he told the guy, "Hey, watch it!"

Since they were third in line, the black man dressed in baggy clothes turned to Ryder. "Bitch, it ain't your problem." He said roughly as he didn't care about the lines.

Ryder began to get upset. "It is. Now, get in the back of the line and wait like everyone else is doing." He heard a few people agree with him, but it was Ryder who putting his foot down.

Pandora looked at the other guy and could tell he could hurt Ryder within seconds. She wasn't in the mood to put up with nonsense that night. Besides, there was no hurry to get into the movies, so she just tugged Ryder back towards her. "Ryder, just shut up and let it go."

The guy looked over to Pandora who was just wearing a black tight yoga pants, a red tank top with matching sandals. The man liked what he saw and smirked. "Yeah, listen to your girl and shut the fuck up." He looked back to Ryder.

Disgusted by his eyes, she barked back. "I'm not his girl. I'm his sister."

The guy arched an eyebrow and smirked more at her. "Even better."

Ryder was upset as the man kept looking at Pandora like a piece of meat. He moved Pandora behind him and growled, "Hey, don't you fucking look at her like that."

Over by the end of the lines, the team had walked up from the parking lot. Vince had been protesting like a child. "Why are we going to the movies? I say we just rent a movie and watch it at home. I'm allowed to drink as many beers I want there."

Mia looked over her shoulder as she held hands with Brian. "Because I've been wanting to see this movie." 'A Walk to Remember' had been showing for the past couple of weeks and Mia had been dying to see it. Yet, of course, she waited patiently until Dom suggested they go to the movies. So now, Mia was doing her best to convince them to see her movie as one big family.

Jesse was standing a little off to the side and paying attention to the possible fight at the front of the line. He looked a little more closely and recognized the pair that was arguing with the built black guy. "Hey isn't that Ryder and Pandora?" He asked as he saw Ryder push the other guy out of the line and began fighting.

The team watched as some people shouted to them to take it to the parking lot while they watched Pandora trying to get Ryder off the guy. "Looks like trouble." Dom said as he forgot about the line and went forth with the team behind him.

"Ryder!" Pandora tried to get a hold of Ryder's shoulder as both men pushed on each other. "Leave him alone." She said to her friend as they moved away from the line. Suddenly, she heard Ryder grunt from the punch he got to abdomen. Ryder continued to hit the guy until the guy got Ryder on the floor. About to hit him again, Pandora moved in front of the stranger and got lucky with a kick to his groin. "Stop it!" She shouted as the guy made a move to get her but Pandora balled her fist like Ryder taught her and hit the man in the nose.

The man fell to his knees and heard laughter. That seemed to get him more upset so when he made a move for Pandora again, he was pushed onto his back by Dom while he picked up Pandora and slung her over his shoulder. He growled at Vince and Brian. "Pick Ryder up." He carried her away.

Pandora began struggling and kicking like a child on Dom's shoulder. Dom walked up to Leon and handed her over. Pandora yelped when Leon held her in his arms and looked at her. "Calm down girl." He said to her as she looked at him. When Pandora recognized him, she stopped thrashing and Leon settled her down onto her feet.

By then the security guards came around and Mia softly smiled. "We're stopping." She said as the whole team, with Ryder and Pandora moved towards the parking lot. When they got away from the onlookers, Pandora rushed over to Ryder who was holding his stomach.

The team watched how worried she was. "Ryder?" Pandora waited for him to stop grunting like a wuss. "Look at me." She said until he looked at her. "You okay?"

Ryder looked at her and nodded as he stood up on his own without Brian's support. "Yeah, I think so." He lifted his shirt and saw the red mark. Yep, he was going to be bruised by the next day.

Seeing the redness and knowing he would be okay, Pandora sighed in relief. "Good." She looked at him when he looked back to her. She shook her head and then smack the side of his head. "You stupid fuck. I told you not to mess with him."

"Ow!" Ryder didn't expect her to hit him that hard. "I had to protect you." He reached up and rubbed the spot on his head.

"He was just looking." She hated when he fought. "You get more and more like my dad everyday." Pandora watched Ryder lower his eyes in shame. She knew she was a bit harsh but she had to put a stop to the whole over-protectiveness. Turning to see the team watching them, she cleared her throat. "Thanks guys."

Dom nodded at her. "What happened?" He asked.

"Ryder decided to be all macho and protect me from that big thug that was staring at me." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back to Ryder.

Ryder looked at her and then looked at the team. "Hey, he was trying to change the subject. He was cutting the ticket line."

Vince smirked and looked at Pandora. "So you started the trouble?" Pandora looked over next to her and shook her head. Vince chuckled and then added. "Nice glasses."

Pandora ignored his comment and then said, "Yeah, guess I had to finish it too." Looking at Ryder, she watched him still rubbing at the spots where he was hit.

Leon leaned against the car next and smirked. "You have a good kick and right hook." He said knowing that she was probably not a good fighter, he could tell from her stance when she did the kick but that didn't bother him. He was actually proud of her trying to stand up for herself.

Suddenly they all heard, "There she is!" Turning around, the team watched a group of black guys coming over to them.

The leader of the group instantly recognized them while his buddy, who got in the fight, stood directly behind him. "Hey Dominic."

"We got a problem here, Leroy?" Dom arched an eyebrow as he moved to cover Pandora and Ryder. The guys of the team fully backed him up by standing next to Dom.

Looking over at the team, the other group rethought their motives. "Nah." Leroy shook his head as he looked back to his buddy. "Let's go." His friends turned slowly and followed Leroy because Leroy was a good friend of Edwin's and they surely didn't mess with the Toretto team.

Ryder had a silly smile on his face. Leaning over to Pandora, he said, "The perks of being friends with Dom." He chuckled like a little teenage boy.

Pandora looked at him and shoved him away. "Shut up and let's go home." She wasn't in the mood for his antics.

Ryder's smile quickly faded away and cleared his throat. "Yeah okay. Sorry Sweets." He looked at her apologetically.

She looked at him forgetting about the team being there. "I forgive you, numb nuts." she poked his side before they hugged it out.

Ryder smiled and hugged her tight before teasing her back with her nickname. "Peanut butter cup."

"Still better than having numbed nuts." She let out a small giggle.

When they pulled away, Ryder looked over to the team and grinned. "Thanks for helping us out."

Letty had her arms crossed over her chest and smirked. "It was all Pandora, man." Ryder nodded and looked over to Pandora.

Pandora felt all eyes on her and she felt uneasy. "We're sorry to have ruin your movie night," she said quietly.

Vince chuckled. "You didn't ruin it. Just made it better if you ask me." He looked over to see Brian and Mia holding onto each other and Letty leaning against Dom. Jesse and Leon stood closer to Vince but they were agreeing with him.

Dom looked at Letty's watch and then to the team. "Well let's all go inside and watch a movie." The team moved and headed back to the line. By then, it had died down so they could get their tickets quicker than before. "Come on you two." Dom called out to Ryder and Pandora.

Ryder and Pandora looked at each other before Vince shouted out to them. "You guys coming or what?" Shrugging it off, the pair caught up to the team and they all bought tickets to see the new release of Resident Evil. To Mia's disappoint, she fell silent but cheered up when Brian whispered to her that he'd bring her back again the next day.

Once inside, they formed another line to get snacks. The couples of the team went off to find seats leaving the rest to get snacks. Ryder had begun talking to Jesse and Vince. Which left Leon and Pandora standing next to each other. In the mist of their silence, Leon looked over to her and finally asked, "Did you like my gift?"

Snapping her head to him, she looked confused. "What gift?"

"The flowers." He began to wonder if she even got his gift.

Remembering the flowers, she then nodded before she got very serious. "I thought they were a joke so I got rid of them."

Surprised, Leon looked at her like she went crazy. "Why would you think that?" He looked forward just as they moved further up the line. "You ever gotten flowers?" He asked her quietly.

Pandora looked at Ryder's back before she went back to looking at Leon. "No." She saw him react to her response. She could have sworn that maybe he was feeling bad for what he said. Sighing, she stepped closer to him and decided to put a stop on his motives. "Look, I don't appreciate comments about my eyes. I get that they're unusual for my skin tone and race but get over it."

He continued to look at her and thought he had offended her. He shook his head as he leaned in to whisper. "I didn't mean..."

She held her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Whatever you want, you can forget it. I'm not interested. Okay?" She frowned at him before moving away and stood closer to Ryder. Leon stood there watching her. His hopes were crushed and it had been a very long since someone had done that to him.

Ryder turned his head and glanced over to Leon before he looked at Pandora. "Sweets, what do you want?"

Pandora looked up at the menu screen as they were next. Not up for eating, she looked at him. "Just my candy." She said knowing that she would be fine with snacking on that. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Leon still looking. "I'm gonna go see about our seats." She told Ryder before moving pass Vince and Jesse. The two looked at her and then over to Leon.

Once she was gone, Leon shook her head quickly and stepped over to Ryder. Patting him on his back. "Hey man, I got the snacks. You can go with Pandora and find your seats." Ryder nodded as he debated a little bit on staying but he opted out on following Pandora. However, Ryder didn't notice that Leon had intentionally got a small size of peanut butter cups so that he could share with Pandora. Vince and Jesse helped Leon out carrying all the snacks and drinks before they caught up with Ryder at the designated theater door. The four guys found their seats towards the middle rows. Going down their row, Ryder and Leon sat next to Pandora, leaving her in the middle.

Since the movie hadn't started yet, Pandora looked over to Ryder as he looking over his phone. "Where's my candy?" Pandora asked as she noticed that her wasn't carrying their snacks.

Ryder looked up to her. "Um..." He leaned forward to see who had their snacks.

Leon smirked at Pandora as he knew he was convinced that he could get her to like him back. "Here, you can have some of mine."

Pandora looked over to Leon and then to his hands. He held the small pack of Reese's peanut butter cups and then back to him."No thanks." She turned to Ryder before standing up. "I'll be right back." She excused herself as she passed Ryder and Jesse.

When she was out of hearing, Ryder looked at Leon and shook his head. "She'll share everything but not her peanut butter cups." He said knowing that it was hard for Pandora to share her favorite candy unless it was Lily or Koro.

Leon shook his head and leaned over to him. "What's the big deal with that?"

"They were her mom's favorite candy." Ryder said before the lights began to dim. "Mess with her cups and you die. Once we're home tonight, I'm sure she won't let me forget that I forgot her candy." He whispered before he leaned back in his seats and waited for the movie to start.

As the previews were going on, Pandora had come back with the king size. She opted out on sitting on the edge of the row next to Jesse. She hated disturbing people's view when it got dark, so she remained on the edge. During the last preview, Jesse began whispering things to her and she giggled. Leon had looked over and felt a sting of jealousy.

When the movie started, Leon took another glance and watched Jesse taking a peanut butter cup from Pandora as Pandora took some gummy worms from Jesse. Leaning closer to Ryder, he roughly said. "I thought you said she doesn't share."

Ryder looked over to Pandora and saw her quietly talking to Jesse. He shrugged before looking over to Leon. "At least not with me. Guess she likes Jesse." He turned his face to watch the movie.

Leaning back in his seat Leon became furious with Jesse. "Guess Jess took your girl." Vince whispered to him before he chuckled.

"Shut up." Leon told him before he threw a piece of popcorn at Vince. He sat through the whole movie thinking about Jesse taking Pandora from him. Not once did Leon enjoy the movie as he knew he had to talk to Jesse.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two hours later, the team pulled up to the fort. Parking their cars, they got out and headed to the front door. Once inside, Leon stood in the living room and called his younger friend. "Jess, can I talk to you?" He moved closer towards the dinning room entry way.

"What?" Jesse came closer as he had no clue what Leon wanted to talk about it. In an instant he was put into a headlock by Leon's arm. "Ow...hey!" He struggled against Leon's arm until he squeezed out of the hold. By then Vince and Letty were standing there watching them. Jesse exhaled hard as he caught his breath. "What was that for?" He rubbed his neck while looking at Leon.

Leon grabbed Jesse by his shirt and looked into Jesse's eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking by talking with her?"

"Pandora started talking to me." He responded as he tried to get Leon to let go of him.

Finding it suspicious, Leon shook him gently. "And her candy?"

Managing to push Leon away. Jesse straightened out his shirt. "She offered me one and I gave her some of mine."

By then the whole team stood there and watched the scene unfold. It looked like Leon and Jesse were little boys in grade school and fighting over sharing their food with the pretty girl. Only at that moment, Leon was the one behaving irrational towards Jesse. Putting a stop to the fighting, Dom stepped forward as he deepened his voice. "What's going on?" Dom stepped between them and held Leon away Jesse.

"Leon's pissed that his dream girl is talking to me." Jesse nudged away when Leon tried grabbing him again.

"Don't get any ideas, Jess!" Leon pointed a finger at him.

Holding his hands up in defeat. "I'm not. She's cool and even said she'd lend me a book." He let out a chuckle as he reached over to scratch his head. "Not that I'll read it."

"A book?" Leon questioned him.

Dom glanced over his shoulder and could see Leon's anger. Sighing, he turned his to Jesse. "Jess, go to your room." With that said, Jesse moved away as quickly as possible. He went upstairs not bothering to look back. When they all heard Jesse's door close, Dom turned his whole body to Leon and looked at him. "What's going on in your head?"

Leon looked at him and grunted. He turned and sat on the edge of couch. Putting his hands through his hair, he then sighed. "I don't fucking get her. I'm being nice to her, I buy her shit and she's just...cold. No reaction and blows me off."

Brian was leaning against the doorway. "Maybe she's not really interested," He commented.

Snapping his head up, Leon looked at Brian and replied, "Like hell she is. I know she looks for me when I'm looking now."

Letty walked into the living room, passing Dom to sit on the lazy-boy chair. "Well you have picked up on the whole stalker vibe. Maybe you creep her out." She said.

Staring at the coffee table and totally mesmerized by the ashtray, Leon frowned. "I'm not trying to creep her out. She's just...she's beautiful. Fucking smart, completely different from our world. She's perfect for me. I have this gut feeling about her." He blinked and looked up to see the rest of the team looking at him.

Dom shrugged and gave him his honest opinion. "No such thing as perfect but maybe you should try another angle. Besides, what's wrong with our world?"

Leon leaned back on the couch as he was starting to lose hope. "Nothing, I just don't want a chaser." He looked up knowing that racing will always be apart of their life. He wasn't trying to disrespect the racing lifestyle, he just needed something new. Clearing his throat, he then asked "Like how? Be her friend? Fuck that shit. You know well enough that once you become friends, there's no way back."

Mia went over and sat next to him. "Why don't you just talk to her?" She suggested to him.

"I agree with her." Dom commented as that was the only thing Leon could do now.

Leon sighed and shook his head. "Even if I tried, she'll blow me off." He got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

"I say get over her and find another chaser in the meantime." Vince said and saw Leon looking at him. He continued to say, "I'm serious...maybe you'll get her attention if you pretend like you don't give a shit." He said since it seemed to work for certain women. Hell he had some good results when he did that trick but he always ended up screwing it up.

Meanwhile, across town, Pandora opened her front door and then walked into the darkened living room to notice the kitchen light on. Walking over, she found her dad in a little adjacent room that lead to the back porch. She watched him spraying water to a few flower pots. "Daddy?"

Looking over to her, he smiled. "What is it, little cub?" He was happy knowing she was home.

"I thought you'd be in bed." She stepped into the room and looked over the different colors of flowers. She smiled and looked over to him. "You have so many flowers now, by the time I get married. I might just use the ones from the garden." She heard him chuckle and then she giggled. Continuing to tease him, she asked, "Will you stay close by?"

Putting down the spray bottle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, I have to make sure your husband keeps you happy." He kissed her forehead before moving away and walking into the kitchen.

Arching an eyebrow, she followed him. "What makes you think it will be his duty to make me happy?" crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked. "Only I can make myself truly happy."

"If that's the case, then why get married?" He grabbed his cup on the counter and drank his tea.

She looked at him and thought about his words. She then thought about all the times he's told her about boys. Smirking, she shrugged and decided to make him bite his own words. "True. I don't need a husband. Hell, I need a boyfriend first but that will never happen. He will never be good enough." she moved passed him and opened the refrigerator.

Listening to her, Koro recognized those words. Something inside him made him realize how much of a fool he was. Of course, he was just being a father and wanting to keep her safe. However now, he could see that one day will come and she would really fall in love. As much as he feared it, he knew he had to let her experience it. It was what her mother would have wanted. Putting down his cup into the sink. He looked out the window and watched night sky. "Little cub, one day you will need the love and support of a man that I cannot give."

Pandora heard his serious tone and knew it was time to be serious. Turning her head, she watched his back. "Like the type you gave momma." She had heard how much her dad loved her mom. It felt like it was out of a fairytale but she always hoped to find that kind of love.

"Yes." Turning around, he looked at his daughter and then grinned. "But talking about the future is foolish. For now, you're young and don't need to think about marriage." He began walking out of the kitchen.

However, she wasn't ready to drop the matter. She stood there and spoke, "But what if I tell you I'm ready to take the step and start seeing men."

Koro stopped in his tracks and lowered his head. Looking over his shoulder and gave his honest thoughts about love and the male mind. "You'll never be ready, no matter how much you think you are. The men in this neighborhood only mess around and fool young girls into thinking they're in love with them but then moment a child is on the way, those same miserable bastards turn and run the other way."

"Not all guys are like that."

Turning to face her again, he shrugged. "Not the ones who treat their mothers like queens and their sisters like princesses."

Thinking about the type of guys in her life, her mind went to the team and settled on Leon. "What if they don't have mothers or sisters?" She knew Leon's family was the team but any rumors she heard never were extremely bad.

Koro could see she was thinking and he couldn't help but feel that she had begun to settle her eyes on someone specific. Not liking that whoever that man was could be dangerous, he decided to kill that thought in her head. "Then they're not good enough for you. No man like that will get near my daughter. He has to show me respect by respecting you."

Frowning, the idea of Leon in Pandora's head vanished as quickly as it was created. Looking away, she wondered about the guys who tried to come to her dad. "What if they're scared?"

"Then they don't deserve you." He said even more serious.

Pandora looked at her father. She could see his cold exterior as it appeared when strange guys came around. Knowing that her father will never change, she knew that no guy could ever make her dad proud. Having enough of the conversation, she grinned and went up to him. She kissed his cheek and then said, "I love you daddy." The kitchen light was turned off and they both went to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On a special night, the team had gone to Tito's restaurant. The team minus Leon, were greeted with special welcome and had gotten a great table. It didn't take long before their waitress, Pandora, showed up. Dressed in an dark plastic coconut bra and a light blue clothed skirt accessorized by a leaf hip-belt. Her hair left down and left with is natural curl, she adorned it with a small white hibiscus over her right ear. Although it was the most skin she was showing off, Pandora had grown used to wearing outfits because of family parties. Smiling so proudly, she stood by Letty as she greeted the team.

Letty arched her eyebrow as she had to admit that Pandora was looking good. Part of her felt jealous because she knew Dom was admiring it but as she looked at Dom, he squeezed her knee. Calming herself down, Letty smirked at the other woman. "Hey chicka, how are ya?"

"Hey Letty. I'm good." Pandora grinned at her as something told her that Letty didn't like women around the team. And if Letty was making conversation with her, then she was okay. Glancing around the table, she continued to grin. "You guys are here again...before you know it uncle Tito will let you go to the back for our family nights."

Jesse looked at her and knew she was beautiful but he would never make a move because of Leon. True to his friend, he would only be friends with Pandora. "What's up, little cub?"

Looking down the table, Pandora looked at Jesse. "Nothing much, Jess. How's the book?" She stood there unaware of the looks she was getting from other guys in the restaurant.

"He hasn't started." Vince replied as he leaned back in his seat and teased Jesse.

Jesse nodded as he wasn't going to lie. Mia giggled and patted Jesse's back. She turned to look at Pandora and grinned. "I took it and began reading it."

Looking at Mia, Pandora grinned. "Oh. Well let me know what you think. It's one of my favorite."

Mia nodded. "Mine too. I've read it over and over."

"What did you think of the ending?" She went over by Mia and let the others look over the menu while she talked with Mia.

"Surprised, a little disappointed but I did feel a bit sad." Mia replied as she liked having something in common with Pandora.

Nodding, Pandora thought of the story of _Tulip Fever_. Putting a hand on her hip, she shrugged. "Yeah, I kind of wished that it could have had a happy ending. Too good to be true I guess."

"Yeah, but if you think about it. The relationship between the lovers was put to the test and guess they weren't meant to be." Mia glanced over to Brian and smiled. He grinned back and held her hand.

Jesse looked at Pandora and asked, "This the book you said it reminded you of the movie preview...even the sex scenes?" The guys and Letty chuckled at Jesse's question.

Pandora smirked and nodded."Its graphic like that but the book's a story of what wealth can push onto lovers who want to escape their situations. And the obstacles they endure and the pressure put into their secret relationship."

Vince was leaning over his menu and looked at Jesse. "It's a chick book, brother." He went back to looking at his menu even though he already knew what he was getting.

Hearing his comment, Pandora looked over to Vince. "It might be but that doesn't mean you have to judge it without knowing the whole story."

The team looked at Pandora knowing how well Vince can get with other people if they start attacking. However something told them that Vince wouldn't get angry. "What makes you think I didn't read it?"

Pandora arched an eyebrow and looked at her fellow blue eyed friend. "Then what was the importance of the tulips?" She decided to quiz him real quick.

Vince looked at her and smirked. Leaning back in his chair, he answered her with his total confidence. "Tulips were important in that time era because they were unique. Having tulips were a high necessity. Every rich fuck had to get their hands on it so by looking like they could afford that shit, they bought tulips from the growers even if it cost them every single thing they had."

Impressed by him, Pandora smirked and began to admire him. "Didn't peg you for an erudite."

"Like you said, don't judge without knowing the whole story." Vince smirked at her as he waited for a comeback.

Letty laughed and said, "Oh I think he got you." She saw how slowly Pandora was gaining the team's trust.

Pandora glanced around and chuckled. Looking back to Vince, she grinned. "Guess you and I have to chat about what other books you have read."

"Anytime blue eyes." He winked at her before Pandora turned to take their orders.

Quietly, Brian leaned over to Mia and whispered in her ear. "I think this the first time I see Vince talking about something other than cars."

Mia smiling and looked at him. She whispered back, "Yeah, he might play dumb but V was good in English." She kissed his lips just as they began ordering.

When Pandora was leaving the table, little Lily burst through the restaurant and shouted, "Little Cub!" In a little blue grass hula skirt and a blue tank top. She ran straight to Pandora and wanted to be picked up.

Gladly, Pandora picked her up with no hesitation. She smiled at the little girl. "What is it piglet?"

"Look my tooth fell out." She showed the gap in her mouth. Lily was so proud that she wanted to show the whole world. "Look everyone." She pulled on her bottom lip to show the team where her tooth had fallen.

Pandora kissed her head. "That's awesome. You know when you go to bed tonight, don't forget to put it under your pillow. The tooth fairy will come and leave a prize." Mia said to Lily.

The little girl gasped and looked at Pandora. "Really?"

Pandora ran her fingers into Lily's hair making sure it was still held in her big bun. "Yeah, when I was little I got quarters for every tooth. But I think she's moved up to putting dollars." She put her down and gave her a gently pat on her butt.

Lily took off to the back in search for her mom. The team smirked when they heard her shout, "Momma?!"

"She's so cute." Letty had mentioned as she knew that Lily would be a heart-breaker when she would be older.

Pandora grinned as Ryder came into the restaurant. He wore a black tank top and red Hawaiian shorts that had white hibiscus flowers all over. "Smarter than any kid at her age that's for sure." Pandora said.

"Well that's because she hangs out with this one here most of the time." Ryder said as he came over and greeted the team. Looking around the table, he casually asked, "Where's Leon?" Pandora looked around and finally noticed that Leon was indeed missing. She stepped away when she was called by her aunt, leaving Ryder with the team.

Dom and Vince looked at each other before Dom cleared his throat. "He couldn't be here. He had something to do."

"That sucks. He'll miss the show." Ryder shrugged it off as if nothing important was going on.

"Show?" Jesse's ears perked up as he liked seeing shows. A little interest that only the team knew about.

Ryder looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, My dad got the young women in this family to be our hula dancers since its the anniversary of the restaurant opening. It's going to be great. Hula dancers, flame throwers, music and food. You guys are going to enjoy it."

While Ryder kept talking, Jesse managed to take out his cell phone and began looking for Leon's number. He knew that if Leon had to be here, perhaps seeing Pandora would get Leon's mood to change. Jesse knew Leon just wanted to be away from Pandora to get his shit together, but the girl was making it impossible. Jesse felt that Leon and Pandora should be together. Finding his number, Jesse quickly sent him a message, _Yo, Le. Where are ya? _Putting the phone under the table, he looked up and continued to pay attention to Ryder.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Glancing over his shoulder, the light clicked on in Dom's head. It finally had hit him that Pandora was familiar to him. He knew something about her bugged him but it wasn't until he looked at her with the hibiscus flower in her hair that he put it together. Flashbacks of the old Pandora hanging out with Ryder filled his thoughts. "She looks so...wait Ryder. Pandora was the girl you use to hang around with during school wasn't she? Hair always in a big bun, little Hawaiian dresses and big frame eyeglasses that practically covered her face."

Ryder chuckled as he remembered those awful looking glasses. He nodded to Dom. "Yep. That was the old Pandora when she first came to live here."

Jesse's phone chirped indicated that he received a text message. Looking over his phone, Jesse hid his phone under the table and looked it. It was from Leon and read, _Working on my car. I told you. Why?_

Glancing around the table, Jesse then processed to replying; _Better get your ass over here. Looks like your dream girl is putting on a show._

"What happened to her in high school?" Brian asked as he was getting acquainted with the team's childhood memories.

Jesse's phone chirped again and this time it go Vince's attention. _A show?_ Jesse was now focusing on his texting.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked but then he realized what he meant. "Oh you mean...well yeah she got contacts and ditched the dresses but she stuck to the books. Always in the school library." He said as he remembered having lunch with his guy friends but towards end of it he'd head to the library to check on Pandora and then he took her to class.

Dom arched an eyebrow was he didn't remember seeing her at their graduation. "She didn't graduate with us though." He grabbed his drink that he had received and gladly took a sip.

_Yea...Tito is celebrating and got hula dancers. Looks like your girl is participating._ Jesse had replied back and then noticed Vince looking at him. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Jesse slowly pocketed his phone before looking over to Dom and Ryder.

"Nah, she graduated early and with honors. Went off to study in Hawaii and graduated college. But then came back to stay with the family." Ryder said proudly as Pandora was the first to graduate college in the family. It was another reason why the family is to protective over her, they cherished her for her accomplishment.

Suddenly, the team heard Ramona, Ryder's sister calling him. "Ryder?!"

Looking over his shoulder, Ryder knew it was time to get ready. "Oops, better go. My cousins and I are putting on a fire show." He patted Dom's shoulder before he said bye to them and went off to the back where only employees and special guests were allowed.

Jesse had gotten his phone and looked over his phone wondering if Leon had replied. Caught by the leader, Dom arched an eyebrow. "Jesse what are you doing?" He asked as he had heard the chirping.

Jesse looked up and saw everyone looking at him. "Getting Leon to get his ass over here." He shrugged his shoulder as if it wasn't that important.

Letty leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "He didn't want to come so what makes you think he will now?"

"He just needs a little push." He saw Pandora coming out from the back and an idea came to his head. Turning on the camera off his newly released camera phone. He pointed the phone towards Pandora, trying to get a good shot but he couldn't with people just getting in the way. Looking at Vince, Jesse offered his phone to him. "V, you're closer, take a picture."

Vince smirked and then thought this could be fun. "Give me your phone," he took it and turned to see Pandora passing by just at that moment. "Hey Pandora?"

Looking over to him, she walked over. "Yeah?"

Vince looked at her and grinned. "You mind taking a pic with me?"

"Sure." She watched him get up from his chair and then stood by her. She leaned closer to him as he used the camera from the phone. Posing for the pictures, she smiled and then said, "I'll be right back." She moved away from the table and saw people taking pictures of her. Pandora quickened her pace as she made it outside.

Vince tossed the phone to Jesse as he took his seat. Jesse looked at Vince like idol. "You're the king. No offense Dom." He looked over to the big guy.

Dom smirked as he enjoyed seeing Jesse playing cupid. "None taken, Jess."

Jesse sent the picture to Leon and waited as it slowly sent the file. When it was sent, Jesse stared at his phone hard. He wanted his friend to be happy and if the girl was what Leon wanted, then he would help. The screen on his phone light up and a chirp notified Jesse of the new message. Grinning big, Jesse read his message. _On my way. _"It worked." He looked up to the team.

Brian looked over and advised Jesse, "Just hope, Leon doesn't get mad at V for it."

Jesse nodded and then said, "When he gets here, he can take as many pictures as he wants with her." He leaned back in his chair; satisfied that his plan had worked.

"Yo Jess, print that one out for me." Vince said before taking a sip of his drink.

Mia smiled and nodded. "Me too." She took Jesse's phone to see the picture and then passed it around the table.

They received their meal and began eating. Taking their time, they made jokes of what Leon might do once he got to the restaurant. By the time dinner was done, Leon showed up. It looked like he had showered and changed his outfit from earlier. Vince grunted and commented, "Record time."

Leon took a sit next to him and replied, "Shut up. What did I miss?" He looked around for Pandora but he didn't see her.

Dom was picking up the tab when the rest of the customers were heading outside for the show. "Dinner but the show is about to start." Tito had set up an area in open air for the festivities. When the team was ready, they followed the others and found a good spot. It didn't take long before Tito came up to the stage with microphone in hand and said a few words.

Applauding for politeness, the crowd waited as they heard the drums pound and up walked Ryder and three of his male cousins, shirtless with matching Hawaiian shorts. Painted with tribal markings on their faces and biceps, they stood apart long enough for their fire sticks to be twirled without hurting each other. Tito's brother was on the drums and together with his sons and daughters they began a rhythmic beat. Ryder and his three cousins chanted some Hawaiian phrases before stomping their feet along with the drum beat. Stepping aside, Ryder got the wicks of his stick lit on fire. He twirled the stick like a baton and then threw it in the air to catch it with the same hand. The audience applauded when they saw the fire circle he created in the air when the stick twirled. It didn't take long before all fire dancers had their sticks lit up and were twirling the sticks, making designs that impressed the crowd.

When the fire dancers ended their routine, they left the stage and Tito came back onto the stage. He introduced the next group, hula dancers. It was right then, Pandora and Ryder's sisters and female cousin came on, even little Lily went up. Wearing headpieces that matched their hip-belts, they aligned themselves; three in the front and two in the back.

The Team had been enjoying the show so far but Leon's eyes had widened the moment he saw Pandora onstage. He watched her whispering to Lily who was a little scared. Smiling on the inside, he reaffirmed his feelings for her. He just had to have her and he knew what he had to do now.

Pandora smiled and kissed Lily's cheek, before Lily faced the audience like her sisters, Ramona and Lucy. Lily took the lead when the song began and then the rest joined her. A synchronized and calm dancing was accompanied by a slow song sung by Ryder's aunt. When the song was over, the drums kicked up and the dancers began moving their hips faster, the louder and faster the drums went, the more the girls moved their hips. Pandora and Ryder's cousin moved to the front, creating a single line. Moving their hips at a fast pace, their hip-belts shook from the movement while their upper bodies hardly moved.

It was easy to see that the crowd was very impressed. Over by the side, Tito and Koro were watching the show with Lulu, Tito's wife. "Katie would have been so proud." Tito commented as he could tell Pandora was having fun up on the stage with the rest of the girls. He chuckled when Lily was just shaking her butt the best she could.

Koro sighed as something had been bugging his mind. "Yeah."

Looking over to him, Tito caught the different tone on his friend. "Koro?" He quickly added, "It's not your fault that's she's not here." He watched Koro nod.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." He moved away and headed inside the restaurant.

When Koro was gone, Lulu stepped up next to her husband and shook her head. "I can't believe he hasn't told her yet."

Hushing her, Tito looked at her. "Lulu!"

Lulu sighed and looked at her husband, "Look honey, we have helped him all these years with Little cub. She deserves the truth." She had kept her mouth shut but the moment, Pandora kept asking about stories of her mother, Lulu knew it was time. Sadly, Tito had forbid her from saying anything as well it was not her place to tell.

Tito whispered to her and kept an eye out for Koro and Pandora. "We swore we would never speak of the past to her. That is Koro's burden and his alone."

Getting upset, she harshly replied, "That's selfish of him. The girl needs to know the truth about her mother, Tito. You know that."

By then, Ryder had come up to them and could tell they were arguing. "Pop?"

Tito looked over to him and knew it was time to head back to the stage because the next part of the show was about to start. "I'm going." Turning to Lulu, he whispered to her one last thing. "Not a word Lulu. You promised." He moved away leaving Ryder standing there.

"Mom?" Ryder looked at his mom worried.

Lulu smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Don't worry, you just make sure Pandora doesn't find out." She saw Ryder nod as he was fully aware of Koro's secret. Kissing her cheek, he turned and headed back to the stage as the show was progressing.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry all for the long wait. Life got in the way and I just got a small window to post. hopefully I can write some more and post right way. Until then, enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 12**

After the show, the crowd wanted to take pictures with the hula dancers and the fire-throwers. The team even got a little action in that getting pictures with Ryder and Pandora. Posing for pictures, Dom had invited Ryder, his family and Pandora to their house later for a party. Lucy immediately accepted but she was quickly turned down by her mother who took her inside with Lily. Ramona and the others nodded as they felt like partying. By then, Pandora had excused herself, leaving Leon looking at her as always. However, in Pandora's mind, she wanted to see her dad.

The restaurant still had a few customers when Pandora walked in, she looked for her dad but found her Aunt Lulu instead. Smiling at her, Pandora asked "Auntie, where's my dad?"

Lulu look at her and knew Koro left just as the show ended. She hated lying but she kept her promise. Smiling back, she replied. "Oh he said he'd be back later. Went off to run an errand or something." She reached up and tucked a strand of Pandora's hair behind her ear.

Some of the men of the family came into to the place and one of Ryder's cousin looked at Pandora. "Hey Pandora, you going to the party?"

Pandora glanced over and before she could protest, Lulu encouraged her. "Go sweetheart. Have fun."

"But..."

"Ryder is going anyway. That boy wants to be in that team desperately." Lulu continued to smile as she knew that Ryder always wanted to be apart of Dom's team.

Pandora thought about it and then grinned. She hugged her aunt and said, "Thanks Auntie. Then I better go get changed." She pulled away and left the restaurant to headed to her house to get changed.

About twenty minutes later, Koro showed up to the restaurant. He had disappeared right after the show as he received an urgent the phone call. Walking in without of breath, he got Lulu and now Tito's attention. In the kitchen, Koro looked around and asked for his daughter. "Where is Little cub?"

Lulu looked at him wondering why he looked edgy. "She went out."

For the first time, Koro was glad that Pandora wasn't anywhere near the family. "Good. Tito, I need the men of this family tonight." He looked at his friends intensely as he desperately needed their help.

Tito nodded as he walked with Koro to the back and round up the men. "What's wrong?"

Koro kept walking with him as they hurried. "I'll explain on the way."

Later on that night, as it was nearing eleven, Pandora and Ryder showed up with his cousins and Ramona at Dom's house. It was colder than usual and the sky was way dark like it was getting ready to rain. With the moisture in the air, Pandora wrapped her coat around her frame as she stepped out of the car. As they were walking up to the house, Pandora heard distant whistling and then soft singing. Instantly, she recognized the old Hawaiian song. Stopping in her track, she turned to look for the person. With it being so dark, she couldn't tell where the person was. Looking towards the nearest street light, she continued to listen.

The others were already by the door when they saw Pandora still by the car. Ryder walked down the porch step. "Peanut butter cup?"

Pandora looked over to the house and quickly caught up. "That song." She looked at them and asked, "Didn't you hear that?"

Ramona looked at her and shook her heard. "What song? All I hear is the music from the house." By then the door opened as a few guests were leaving the house, when Mia was passed by and saw them.

"Hey you guys made it. Come on in." She said as she let them all came in. Smiling bigger, Mia was glad to see Pandora. "Pandora, so happy you made it." Mia linked arms with Pandora and began taking them through the house. It didn't take long for Ryder and his male cousins to find people to talk to while Ramona followed Pandora and Mia.

Looking around, Pandora noticed it was more decorated than usual. "Thanks Mia. What's the occasion?" She said as they stopped by the dining room where the buckets of beverages sat on the table.

"It's Letty's birthday." Mia said as she gave Pandora a soda and offered Ramona one as well. Ramona thanked Mia.

Just then Letty came in, dressed in a black see through dress. Her lingerie matched her dress but she wasn't shy about her bra showing. "So it means all the girls are getting fucked up tonight." Letty said as she held a half empty tequila bottle in one hand and a beer in the other.

Ramona smirked. "Good luck with this one. She never had a drop of alcohol in her life." She giggled as she reached for the Rum bottle and then made herself a cocktail.

Letty looked at Pandora and smirked. "Are you serious? Is she for real?"

Pandora chuckled and nodded as she stood a little taller than Letty because of her boots. Her wardrobe was way more covered up compared to her hula outfit. "Yep. I don't drink any alcohol. Even champagne or wine."

"Party pooper." Letty finished off her beer and then turned her attention to Vince who had passed by and heading to the kitchen. "Yo V. Where's my shot glass?" She followed him and laughed with him as they continued to celebrate.

Mia looked at Pandora and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not much of a drinker either." She glanced over her shoulder as Brian came over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, we got a little bonfire going on in the backyard." Pandora and Ramona followed Mia towards the back. When they reached the doorway, Mia stopped the moment Leon bumped into her. "Le?!"

Leon grabbed Mia to steady her. "Oh I'm sorry Mia." He felt bad for bumping into her. He was walking into the house to get another beer and trying to avoid a chaser that was wanting to hook up with him. Looking past Mia, he noticed Pandora and he smirked. "Hey Pandora."

Just then the blonde racer chaser came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She giggled as she was already tipsy. "What did you call her?"

Leon looked at the chick and replied. "Pandora." He slipped out of the woman's embrace and stepped aside to let Mia out of the way.

"That's a funny name. What are you Greek?" The woman looked at Pandora and laughed as she was a mess.

Pandora looked at the woman and glanced to Leon. Knowing how to handle the matter, Pandora stood up for herself. "I sure am. What's your name?" She grinned.

"Tami-Lynn." The woman leaned against Leon for weight support.

Frowning, Pandora placed a hand over her chest. "Oh I'm sorry."

Confused, the Caucasian woman looked at Pandora. "why?"

Pandora stepped closer and whispered, "Because you ended up with a white trash name. But that's expected from a racer chaser, right?" Instantly, Pandora heard Leon laugh and Ramona chuckle but trying not to. Not waiting for a reply, Pandora moved and continued to follow Mia outside. Ramona hid a smirk as she followed as well.

"Fuck you bitch!" The blonde shouted out and turned to look at Leon who was still amused by Pandora's remark. "Stop laughing you jerk." She shoved Leon's shoulder.

Leon calmed down and shrugged. "Sorry, she did fucking put you on the spot." he moved to go get a beer.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Whatever." She followed Leon throughout the party. No matter how much the woman followed, Leon wasn't interested. He did his best not to fall for his old ways so he tried to look for ways out. When he spotted Pandora, he watched her talking to the girls oblivious to his staring. Licking his lips, Leon prayed for her to look. He noticed that she was starting to look for him now and just tonight, he needed her to look so he could stick to her. _'Look for me one more time. I know you want too.' _In the mist of the small crowd, Leon's wish came true. _'Bingo.'_ Pandora looked over and saw him sitting in his chair. The woman from before was still by his side. However, Pandora saw Leon looking at her, so she quickly looked away, not wanting to know anymore about Leon's behavior.

To be continued...


End file.
